Thundercats legends
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: a version of Thundercats from me. Rewrite.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Third earth lived in peace and prosperity one empire was above all others. A prophesy for told a team of legendary cats will be lead on to battle against ancient spirits of evil. There were several legendary cats. One was an orange tiger, a white tiger, a puma, a cheetah, two wildcats, a black panther, a lynx, a white lioness and a lion that will lead them to victory and they will all usher in a new age of peace. But for this to happen tragedy was going to happen before and all through it. It is also said this young lion leader can communicate with the Thundercats of the past. Soon the legend of the Thundercats will have a new chapter.

Lion-o was head for the area in outskirts of Thundera. He found tech that was there and many other things. His father did not want him to go there. His father was overprotective of him. But Lion-o was an adventurous spirit and kind soul. He had courage, and was eager to learn. He was much like his father when he was his age and very much like his late mother. He was a strong prince who many in Thundera said had a heart of gold.

"Come on Snarf we must see what is over here today. There is always something new there," Lion-o said. Snarf followed him to the area. Lion-o quietly slipped passed the gate kept heading for the outskirts. Snarf meowed and followed. "Remember stay close to boy," Lion-o said.

Snarf meowed again. Then scampered up closer. "Relax Snarf everything will be fine, just remember keep your wits about you," Lion-o said. Snarf meowed and stuck by Lion-o's side.

Lion-o started to search through the stuff and he saw a dog over there and a big cat had robbed him. That made Lion-o angry he knew the dog wasn't a cat but no one should be treated like that. He remember last week when he helped a poor lizard by giving food he had on hand to feed his starving family. "Hey give him back his money!" Lion-o said.

"Oh yeah?" The cat said.

Lion-o and the cat started to fight the cat tried to stab Lion-o. Then a kick came it and the cat's knife flew out of his hand and he released Lion-o. The one who did the kick was a white lioness. Lion-o knew her. "Liosia!" Lion-o said then started to blush.

The cat then tried to get at Lion-o again then something hit him from behind. "Hey who can we thank for the help?" Lion-O asked.

"Cheetara," Cheetara said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

"You know the king won't be happy to hear his son was in the outskirts fighting a crook." Liosia said.

"Agreed," Cheetara said.

"The prince I better get out of here!" The thief said taking off.

"Thank for coming to my aid young prince I Jorma am in your debt," the dog said.

"Don't worry about it Jorma I could not stand by and watch." Lion-o said.

"Okay then just remember if you ever need my help just let me know," Jorma said and left.

Then Lion-o picked up something he found in the pile. "This sure is interesting." he said.

"I heard legends about this stuff." Cheetara said.

"I think everyone has but seeing this for real might mean other legends are true," Liosia said.

"Yes it is possible," Cheetara said.

"You two want to come with me? I'm going to see a friend," Lion-o said.

"Sure," Liosia said.

"I would love to," Cheetara said.

Lion-o lead them to a a house with blacksmith shop near it. "Bengali! I have something to show you and some people I want you to meet!" Lion-o called.

"I'm coming," a voice said. A white tiger Lion-o's age came in he was wearing a heavy apron and his face was covered in sweat. It was obvious he had been working.  
Hey Lion-o, what did you bring in today?" Bengali asked. Bengali saw Liosia and start to blush. "Hey I am Bengali," he said.

"I'm Liosia I knew Lion-o since we were cubs," Liosia said.

"Same here we used to play everyday." Bengali said.

"I am Cheetara." Cheetara said.

"Nice to meet you," Bengali said.

Lion-o showed Bengali the thing he found he was amazed. "I will take it apart and tell you how it works later," Bengali said.

"Wow did you design this armor?" Liosia asked looking at picture.

"Yes," Bengali said.

"Cool," Liosia said.

"Yes, this armor is incredible Bengali," Lion-o said.

"Thanks, dad thinks it's fine but he told me he doubted the king would approve." Bengali said.

"Well I say it looks fine, I bet it will be useful in battle." Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o you always know what to say," Bengali said.

A bell rang in the distance. "Oh no I'm late got to go!" Lion-o said running out.

At the palace Claudius, Tygra and Jaga were waiting for Lion-o.

"Where is he? He knows how important it is!" Claudius said.

"Go easy on him Claudius you were just like that at his age," Jaga said.

"I know but I finished my duties before running off. Why can't he be more like you Tygra?" Claudius said.

"That isn't possible father but at times Lion-o does prove at times to be better and many would agree," Tygra said. (Tygra was adopted as a four old and often protects Lion-o.)

Lion-o came running in and the ceremony began. "You are doing good," Claudius said.

Lion-o saw something terrible. "What is wrong what did you see?" Claudius asked.

"Something from A nightmare I had once," Lion-o said.

"Son a dream is harmless What was in the dream?" Claudius asked.

"Just an old legendary monster." Lion-o said.

Claudius just sighed pinched the bridge of his nose. Jaga on the other hand decided to go think about this.

After a bit Claudius decided to have a chat with Lion-o. "Why were you late?' Claudius asked.

"I was just exploring the," Lion-o said.

"The outskirts?!" Claudius said. "You are not allowed to go there. You think I want my own son torn apart by crooks or another kind of animal?" he asked.

"I'm almost seventeen! I can take care of myself!" Lion-o said running off in anger.

Jaga had seen the whole thing.

"Claudius he has a lot you in him but he is more like his mother." Jaga said.

Claudius just sighed and reclined in his throne.

Grune came in and the horn was sounded Claudius,Tygra and Lion-o went to meet him.

"Where is Panthro?" Claudius asked.

Grune got out a pair of nun-chuck. "He fought bravely to the end." He said

"Tomorrow we will mourn but we are glad you are back." Claudius said.

Lion-o and Tygra has questions for Grune. Tygra was hoping there were more tigers out there than just him and Lion-o's best friend Bengali. Lion-o wanted to know if he saw anything found in legends. Grune answered no to both.

Now it was time to celebrate. Lion-o and Tygra teamed up to see which two cats will ring the bell. Lion-o and Tygra due to good teamwork rang the bell. "We make a good team brother," Lion-o said.

"We sure do," Tygra said.

"Those are my boys." Claudius said.

Two kittens were hanging around with a cat named Pumyra she bought them dinner. Young lynx was playing around. He bumped into someone. "Watch it! Or you are going to be more than just blind," the cat said.

"Talk about rude," Lynx-o said.

Then the lizards attacked Lion-o was horrified. Panthro was held prisoner.

Claudius made way to rescue him but was stabbed in the back it reveal to be Mum-Ra.

Lion-o was angry about this. Then a lizard remembered Lion-o giving food once in the outskirts so he gave him a key.

Lion-o and Tygra rushed out and began to help Jaga with Cheetara's help. They hurried outside and ran into Liosia and Bengali. "Follow me," Bengali said. He brought the to his house. "This armor I designed will protect us. I made it after I designed it." He said. The boys put on the armor.

Now they were standing outside of Thundera. "This just the beginning." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lion-o and the others were holding a funeral pyre for Claudius. "Rest now father," Lion-o said.

"May you be in peace," Tygra said.

Liosia, Bengali and Cheetara looked sad as Lion-o carved the Thundercats symbol into the statues's base. "Lion-o this is just terrible." Liosia said.

"Our home and everything, it looks so bleak," Bengali said.

"We better get going before the lizards trail gets cold," Lion-o said.

"But the book of omens," Tygra said.

"It can wait we must deal with Mum-Ra," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you're angry, but getting..." Liosia started to say.

"Be quiet!" Lion-o snapped.

"Hey there is no need to be mean," Bengali said.

The five cats started to head out.

The puma, Pumyra saw a couple of kittens. "Are you two alright?' she asked.

"Yes I'm fine this my sister Wilykit and I am Wilykat." Wilykat said.

"Nice to meet you both." Pumyra said. "You better stick with me, it could be dangerous with all these lizards around" she said. The kittens followed her and they saw Lion-o and the others. "Hey we thought we were alone it's good to see more survivors especially our two princes," she said.

"Make that prince and king, our father was killed." Tygra said.

"We better come with you," Pumyra said. "I am a medic I can help because you'll need someone to treat injuries and sickness, and these two kittens can't be left alone," she said.

"Fine but you are responsible for the kittens," Lion-o said.

"Fine," Pumyra said.

The eight cats walked for days. Then Snarf Lion-o's trusty pet spotted something. "Look Snarf sees something." Lion-o said. They ran up to it, they saw this large body of moving sand.

"It's the sand sea," Cheetara said.

"We must be close." Lion-o said.

"Look food!" Wilykat said.

"Well then let's eat!" Wilykit said.

The others had to agree because they were hungry. Then a net was launched and pulled them in. They saw these fishmen. "That bait was for the beast so we will fillet you and whatever we don't eat we will grind into chum for the monster." the captain said.

"We will start with the young ones more tender." the chef said.

"Harm one hair on their heads and you'll be sorry!" Pumyra said.

"Back off!" Bengali said.

Then the monster attacked the ship. "Get him my crew!" the captain said.

Lion-o and the others were free and started to fight. "The food fights better than you," the captain said.

The monster left after that. "Where were we?" Lion-o asked.

"We were talking about how to fillet you but seeing you fight I would have served you my own first mate on platter." the captain said.

The first mate looked shocked. "I am Koinelous Tunar. You are now part of my crew and all of you treat them like your own scaly brothers and get the kids some food." Tunar said.

"Food!" the kittens said.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Cheetara said.

"Same here," Bengali said.

"You two aren't the only ones," Liosia said.

"Hey where's Tygra?" Cheetara asked.

"He's over there." Bengali said.

Cheetara and Liosia looked over where Bengali pointed and saw Tygra's throwing up over the rail of the ship.

"Looks like someone gets sea sick." Liosia said.

Pumyra ran over to him to help ease his sea sickness.

Lion-o saw how full of rage and vengeance Tunar was all he cared for was getting revenge. Lion-o felt angry about his father and his home, he started feel the need for vengeance too. Tunar didn't care about his crews safety. That shocked Lion-o his very core he was realizing he wasn't caring about his friends safety either.

The creature Tunar called Ramlak attacked again. He was dragged down by the beast and Lion-o managed to killed the monster.

The fishmen got the water and home back.

"I'm sorry about your captain." Lion-o said.

"It was his own fault." the first mate said. "Now we can live in peace." he said. "Thanks again for your help Thundercats." he said.

"Now about the kittens," Tygra said.

"I can see they can take care of themselves and that is a good thing," Lion-o said. "They just might the youngest Thundercats ever." he said.

"Cool!" the kittens said.

"Now let's find that book," Lion-o said.

He and the other Thundercats headed out in another direction in hopes of finding the book.

Mum-Ra was trying to prob Jaga's mind to find the location of the book of omens. He locked Jaga in an evil magically lantern. "Now we can find the book." Mum-Ra said.

"Yes, we sure will," Grune said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

The lizards were searching for the Thundercats. The scouting crew found the trail and lead the way.

The Thundercats were camping in the woods.

"Come on do it," Wilykat said.

"But," Wilykit said.

"You don't have to if your scared." Wilykat said.

"I'm not...," Wilykit said.

"Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat!" Wilykat said.

"Okay, I'll do it!" Wilykit said and kissed a froog. "Yuck!" she said. The froog hopped away.

"Wilykit loves the froog, Wilykit loves the froog!" Wilykat said.

"I do not you dared me!" Wilykit said chasing him.

"In the blink of an eye." Lion-o said.

"What?" Cheetara said.

"I just thought my father would live forever, you know what I mean but it's stupid," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o we all sometimes lose someone who means a lot to us but they will be here in your heart," Liosia said with a smile.

"Thanks Liosia," Lion-o said. Then he started to get closer to her. Snarf jumped on Lion-o's face. "Hey this better be good Snarf." he said.

Then the lizards came. "Looks like the whole Lizard army." Bengali said.

"We fall back." Lion-o said.

"Thundercats never run from a fight. That's what dad told us." Tygra said.

"And what happened to him?" Lion-o asked.

"I agree with Lion-o if we retreat we might be able to think of plan," Liosia said.

"Never mind that let's go!" Lion-o said.

They rushed into the briar. They went into the briar. They heard something. it was a twig snapping and they saw someone. Lion-o grabbed the sword. "Calm down Lion-o, the new lord of the Thundercats," came a voice they knew. Then an young Lynx came up.

"Lynx-o!" Lion-o said.

"What relief," Cheetara said.

"Yes we are glad to see you survived the fall of Thundera." Tygra said.

"I'm glad too I traveled for days to find you, I know I can be a big help." Lynx-o said.

"Yes the first young cat to become the look out of the army of Thundera," Lion-o said.

"Yes, my good hearing and smell, allow me to know when things are coming, since was blind since birth, I was able to find my own way of seeing. I feel the air currents and all the vibrations that come from all around, so I can handle myself, I would love to join you," Lynx-o said.

Tygra pulled Lion-o over. "Lion-o if we let come with us it will be like watching another kitten," Tygra said.

"Tygra, I grew up in Lynx-o's family after they adopted me when my family died, he's more than capable of taking care of himself." Pumyra said.

"You know I can hear you guys!" Lynx-o said.

"Man he's got good hearing!" Tygra said.

"Well you can come along, we can always use some help," Lion-o said.

They continued on.

"What is that?" Cheetara asked.

"Sounds like singing if you ask me." Liosia said.

"It is singing," Lynx-o said. "It's coming from over there," he said.

A group of small people were singing and an old one welcomed a young seedling into the world. "You have been given the gift of life little one it is one you cannot keep forever and it is fragile but it is the most wonderful gift there is." the old one said and died.

Lion-o and the others saw them and came up to them. The little people were frightened. A small child of these small flower people came up.

"Who are you? Are you from here in the briar? Do you come from seeds too?" He asked. "What is that thing you're holding did you make it?" he asked. He saw Snarf and asked: "You're different from the others are you some kind of pet?" He looked at him. "Why are you covered in hair? What is that.." he said until Lion-o covered his mouth.

"Slow down you sound like me when I was your age." Lion-o said. Then everyone started laughing.

"You met young Emrick we are the Petalars we come from a far off paradise call the garden then a wind stronger than any of our recorded history blew through our home carrying off the entire Petalar race into Briar woods stranded for generations," the petalar said.

"This place is so big you haven't found your way out in all that time?" Tygra asked.

"We have a map it's very old it leads to the cliff of winds which will blow us back home." Emrick said.

"I'll help you get to the cliff of winds then we both can get out of this briar." Lion-o said.

Emrick grabbed Lion-o's hair and cheered.

"Look's like Emrick found himself a hero." Cheetara said.

"He's too young to know any better." Tygra said.

Later that day Lion-o was giving Emrick sword lessons. A bird grabbed Emrick. "Emrick fight back!" Lion-o said.

The bird dropped Emrick and Lion-o was looking for him and a teen aged Petalar came out. It was Emrick.

"The entire Petalar race lives out their entire life in a day. This child was a baby a few hours ago. For us it's a day. But for them..." Cheetara said.

"It's a lifetime." Lion-o said.

Lion-o got on to Emrick for endangering himself. "You are not the boss of me!" Emrick said and ran off.

"Teenagers." Lion-o said.

"Don't worry Lion-o he'll come back," Bengali said.

The scouting lizards went on through into the briar to find and defeat the Thundercats. The fight had begun. "You can fight what you can't see!" the chameleon said. Fruit was thrown at him making him visible.

"I can see you now!" Lion-o said attacking him.

Slithe set fire to the briar. "What about the scout specialists?" a lizard asked.

"Who cares?" Slithe said.

A while later Emrick came back as young man. Big branch formed a hill and wind started up the Petalars could go home. Lion-o saw an old Petalar and told him he better get moving.

"My journey ends here old friend." Emrick said.

"Emrick." Lion-o said. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you to the garden." he said.

"It's the adventure my friend and I had a good one and continue yours." Emrick said and died.

Lion-o got up. "Let's stop those Lizards." Lion-o said.

They soon found themselves trapped. Then they heard something. "It's headed this way!" Lynx-o said. It was a tank and it crushed the lizards. Slithe and the rest of the surviving lizards retreated.

Someone came out of the tank and whacked away a lizard.

"Who are you?" Lion-o asked.

"Name's Panthro." the cat said.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Panthro was working on the tank. "I didn't think he'd be so big." Lion-o said.

"I thought he'd be less spiky." Cheetara said.

"He looks like tough cookie," Liosia said.

"I think he is need of bath," Lynx-o said.

"He sure is big for the one of the youngest generals in the army, he was only 15 when he joined and now he's 25 and the king was close friends with his father. He Grune were the youngest cats ever in the army," Bengali said.

"Go on lord of the Thundercats, can you see if your loyal subject needs help fixing his tank." Tygra said.

"Okay Mr. Sarcastic," Lion-o said under his breathe went up to Panthro. "Hey there Panthro could you use some help?" he asked.

"You are standing on my samophlanche," Panthro said.

"Sorry," Lion-o said.

"I know a little about this stuff maybe I can help," Bengali said.

"No way kid," Panthro said.

"We can help Panthro so do push us away," Lion-o said.

"I need more Thunderillium for the tank so I have risk my hide for it at cloud top mine," Panthro said.

"We can help you with that," Lion-o said.

"Let me put this respectfully as I can. No," Panthro said.

"I am the king now general," Lion-o said.

"Ha! Your father he was a real leader." Panthro said.

"We can help I know we will," Lion-o said.

"Fine but stay out of my way." Panthro said.

"During the fall of Thundera Grune betrayed us and had Mum-Ra impersonate you and kill the king." Liosia said.

"Grune we were inseparable since the day we met on the battle field." Panthro said. He remembered meeting Grune.

 _"Finally a cat who carries his weight around here," Panthro said when he said Grune lift a large boulder on his own. Grune tossed it to Panthro. "Names Panthro," he said._

 _"Grune," Grune said._ _"Grunt work was not what I had in mind when I enlisted." he said._

 _"You got rise through the ranks and prove yourself." Panthro said._

 _"I don't have the patience for that," Grune said._

 _They saved the kings life and Grune then wanted to be king. They continued to do good and train young Tygra and Lion-o. Tygra often gave Lion-o pointers. "Come on Tygra never give pointers to your opponent that will make you realize what can earn instead of it being taken." Grune said.  
_

 _"Don't listen to Grune Tygra I would do anything to have training partner like that, that way you support your weak points and strengthen your strong points and do the same for your partner that is what it means to have honor." Panthro said._

 _The he remembered everything he and Grune went through looking for the book of omens and Grune betraying him._

Panthro growled at the thought.

At Cloud top mine Grune was mining Thunderillium and was making quick work of it with the driller.

Lion-o decided to draw the lizards out. Panthro saved his hide. "Are you crazy kid that was stupid, if you wanted them drawn out try way where you won't need saving!" Panthro snapped.

"We it worked." Lion-o said.

"Let's just go," Pumyra said.

"Yeah let's go before we see another lizard attack," Lynx-o said.

"Lynx-o makes a good point," Bengali said. Then realized something. "You just made a blind joke didn't you?" he asked.

"What was your first clue?" Lynx-o asked.

Once in the mine Panthro saw Grune and became angry. "Grune," Panthro said. "You pushed me down a hole and I nearly died in the dessert because of you." he said. "You are nothing but traitor!" he said.

Grune called for the driller. "Destroy them Driller." he said. Then he retreated.

"GRUNE!" Panthro shouted.

"Not now we have bigger problems." Liosia said.

The driller was on the attack.

Lion-o fought the driller.

"Impressive." Panthro said.

"HO!" Lion-o said and the driller was destroyed.

"That was close," Bengali said.

"Yeah too close," Pumyra said.

"Guys I heard a faint rumbling and feel slight shaking," Lynx-o said.

There was rumbling everyone knew it now. "What's that?" Liosia asked.

"The driller weakened the mine." Tygra said. "We need to get out of here." he said.

"Not without this stuff." Cheetara said grabbing a handful of Thundrillium.

Once out of the mines everything was alright.

"I see your father's sword ended up in the right hands I served him proudly and you can expect me to do the same for you," Panthro said.

"Does that mean I can drive the Thundertank?" Lion-o asked.

"Not a chance my king," Panthro said with a smile.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

The Thundercats were heading towards the tower of Omens. It is said to hold the book of Omens which was what they were looking for. Cheetara told them how the king sent a group clerics to hide the book.

"We must be careful of traps." Cheetara said.

"I think that makes a lot of sense." Liosia said.

"Yeah, last thing we need is winding up dead in a booby trap," Bengali said.

"Yeah, we must find the book not get stuck in a trap," Lynx-o said.

They headed into the building. The saw a path way over sharp spikes covering the floor the kittens looked nervous. "Okay the clerics of the past must of left a key behind." Lion-o said.

"I say they left quite a few behind," Tygra said.

"Look at them all," Bengali said.

"This will take forever," Pumyra said.

"Yes but we must try them all," Cheetara said and placed one in the lock and turned it. The pathway began to pull in.

Now the cats were dangling. "We'll take care of it," Wilykat said then he and Wilykit climbed up the others.

"Use the keys!" Lion-o said.

"No we just have to pick the lock." Wilykit said.

The door opened and the nine cats went through and fount themselves in a hallway with door sealed. "Okay let's go," Panthro said and the stepped forward and blades started to spin and he back ed up.

"I'll handle this, this requires speed." Cheetara said.

She ran through and turned off the traps and they went through the door.

"Okay now what?" Liosia asked.

They entered a room with a fountain and in the fountain were coins. "Look at that," Wilykit said.

"Don't!" Lion-o said.

But it was too late Wilykat grabbed the coin and the room began to fill with water. Panthro looked very uneasy. "What's wrong Panthro?" Wilykit asked.

"I never told you guys, I can't swim!" Panthro said. The room continued to fill with water. Then Panthro sank like a stone and managed to pulled them through the vents.

"Not being able to swim has it's advantages." Panthro said.

"Okay now let's get to the tower." Lion-o said.

They came to another room. "Hang on second." Lynx-o said. he walk so carefully around certain tiles. "Just step where I step I do," he said.

The made it past the floor.

"Why did you have us follow like that?" Tygra asked.

"Watch," Lynx-o said tossing a rock. It hit a tile they avoided and sharp spike sprang out and hit the roof. "I felt everything around here and I thought I would have to lead you, after all I'm use to finding my way in the dark." Lynx-o said.

They made it to the bridge and walked to the tower.

They saw Mum-Ra. "Mum-Ra!" Liosia said.

"Jaga!" Cheetara said Jaga was in a lantern.

"We have to be careful," Liosia said.

A fight had started a Liosia threw her boomerang knocking down a lizard. Cheetara ran to the top using her speed. Tygra and the others watched. Tygra was watching Cheetara with his mouth open.

"Close that mouth your drooling!" Panthro said.

"But before you do put your tongue back in your mouth!" Bengali said.

Tygra looked surprised.

"I wish I could see your face." Lynx-o said.

Lion-o came up and helped her. Mum-Ra attacked and the glint of the gauntlet made Mum-Ra freeze. Jaga took that distraction to break out of the lantern.

"I won't forget this, some day your luck will run out!" Mum-Ra shouted in his raven form.

Cheetara picked up the broken lantern. "He sacrificed himself to save us." Cheetara said.

There was a small light it touch the book and Lion-o was able to take it out of the circle it was in.

"Now we should get some answers." Lion-o said.

He opened the book.

He looked shocked. "What's wrong?" Liosia asked.

"It's blank," Lion-o said.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Tygra, Bengali, Cheetara, Liosia,Lynx-o, Panthro and the Thunderkittens were outside the tower while Lion-o tried to figure out the book of omens. "I wish I knew what this was, it was said to be magic." Lion-o said. "Maybe it's something else." he said. "Maybe it's technology which means I have to boot it up if I want to read it," he said.

Snarf looked nervous. "Would you relax I'm not going to break the book of omens!" Lion-o said. "Hey I think I figured it out." he said. Then the book zapped Lion-o throwing him to the floor and then Lion-o's consciousness was taken into the book. "Where am I?" he asked.

"You have entered a strange realm Lion-o, the book is neither magic nor technology but rather a combination of both." Jaga said.

"Jaga you're alive?" Lion-o asked.

"In the book the principals of life and death are different now see what needs to be done from the past." Jaga said.

Lion-o found himself in the body of his ancestor Leo. "You must succeed in what your ancestor Leo did. Freeing the animals as your ancestor did before you. Or you will be trapped forever." Jaga said.

Panthera came up to Lion-o. "Leo the other animals are ready and the sword has been made." she said.

"The sword of omens." Lion-o said holding it up.

They met up with Tygus who was Leo's best friend and was going to join the rebellion. "The tigers are ready Lion-o they agree that Mum-Ra has gone too far," Tygus said.

"Good," Lion-o said.

"Here the war stone Mum-Ra was going to use this for the sword of Plun-darr use it for your sword. The sword of omens." Tygus said.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

The sword glowed brightly.

Tygus turned to Panthera. "I hope everything turns out okay." Tygus said.

"I hope so too," she said.

"We better be careful on how we go about this Leo, because you know what Mum-Ra will do to us if he finds out or if we fail." Tygus said.

"We all know the stakes but we must do it," Leo said.

Tygus left to talk to the tigers and Panthera with the other animals.

Tygus came back a bit later. "The tigers are ready now Leo," he said.

"The other animals are ready too," Panthera said.

"Good now we better get ready and be prepared for the worst." Lion-o said.

"I am grateful to call you my best friend Leo. Maybe one day our descendants will be the closest of allies," Tygus said.

"Yes maybe that would be a very good thing," Lion-o said.

Lion-o convinced the other animals to join in. Mum-Ra was defeated.

"Now that's the Mum-Ra I know," Lion-o said.

Mum-Ra went into is Sarcophagus. Lion-o and Tygus tried to pull it open.

Panthera saw the control panel.

"If we can't get in let's make sure he can't get out." Panthera said and smashed the controls.

All the animals cheered.

There was turbulence. "A strange this is happening with the moon and the planet below we are on a crash course for," Panthera said.

"Third earth," Lion-o said.

"Leo what should we do now?" Panthera asked.

"Brace for impact." Lion-o said and Panthera kissed him. Tygus then stood close to his friends watching the exchange. After the crash Lion-o found himself back where he started.

"The crash disturbed the books system but left enough survivors of the crash to begin civilization a new." Jaga said.

"We need to gather stones." Lion-o said.

"Yes," Jaga said.

"But where are they?" Lion-o asked.

"Scattered across the wind of third earth but these stones alone won't be enough to defeat Mum-Ra." Jaga said.

"I'll gather all the animals together." Lion-o said.

"Good there is much to be done I hope you have great success." Jaga said. "Lion-o you have much to learn you have great gift you can talk to the Thundercats of the past and they can lend you their strength. If they have advise to you listen to them. I hope you will succeed on your journey." he said.

Lion-o was leaving the book. "Wait I have more questions." Lion-o said.

Lion-o woke up and saw the others standing over him and he stood up. "I know what we have to do," Lion-o said.


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

Tygra was trying to hook up the book of omens to the Thundertank. "You are taking to long let me do it." Panthro said.

"You can't rush perfection." Tygra said.

"I hope your brother and Liosia come back with the supplies soon." Panthro said.

"There done now give it a try." Tygra said.

Panthro turned on the engine and it started to sputter and smoke. "I hope Lion-o and Liosia are having a better time than us." Tygra said.

"Yeah," Panthro said.

"Yes, last thing we need is more trouble," Bengali said.

"Lion-o and Liosia are probably coming back with the supplies now," Lynx-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia came up on a creepy looking town. "Excuse me can you get me down?" a rabbit said.

Lion-o got him down.

"They call me the drifter I go where the wind takes me." he said.

"Nice to meet you," Liosia said.

"We have to go into town for supplies." Lion-o said.

"Okay be careful a lot of shady characters in this town," the drifter said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Liosia went inside and saw a man fighting another and took his sword. "That isn't right." Liosia said.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm the duelist." he said. He saw Lion-o sword. "I challenge you to a duel if you win I'll give the sword back if I win I get your sword." the duelist said.

"Fine," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Liosia said.

Lion-o was defeat and his sword was taken. They ran into the drifter again. He told them story of his sword and how he lost it.

He made Lion-o a sword.

Lion-o dueled the duelist again. Lion-o learned to bend like a willow tree and defeated the duelist.

"You knew that sword was going to break." Lion-o said.

"Yes I made the sword of Hattanzo in a year I made that hunk of junk in an afternoon." the drifter said.

He saw the Duelist was going to kill Lion-o the drifter stepped in and defeated him with a Willow reed.

"No more shady duels for you." the drifter said.

The duelist ran away.

"Maybe some day he'll learn his lesson," Lion-o said.

"I have new mission I'll return these swords to their rightful owners. Farewell Liosia and Lion-o." he said.

Lion-o and Liosia came back.

"You enjoyed the breeze while we did the hard work." Tygra said.

"Well actually." Lion-o said. Then he and Liosia explained what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter 8

Panthro was working on the tank. "The problem with tank this old it's always breaking down." he said.

He turned on the ignition and it started to smoke. Everyone ran out of the tank. "I guess we're sleeping outside tonight." Cheetara said.

Tygra and Cheetara were asleep, Wilykat was asleep, Wilykit was playing music on her her flupe, Lynx-o was feeling the texture of one of the giant mushrooms, Liosia was busy drawing in the dirt while sitting next to Lion-o. Then touched his arm.

"No shelter, no food, and no transportation and sleeping in the rain." Lion-o said.

Someone was watching them.

Lion-o dozed off and he woke up and saw he was dry. "Did the rain stop?" Lion-o asked.

"No but Panthro was nice enough to build a shelter while we slept." Tygra said pointing.

There was a shelter alright.

"It wasn't me I thought it was one of you." Panthro said.

They looked at Cheetara. "Don't look at me." she said.

"I don't look at me either we were all sleep unless we did it sleep walking." Bengali said.

"What do we have to eat?" Wilykat asked.

"Yeah we're starving." Wilykit said.

Wilykit and Wilykat looked in the food bag. "It's empty." they said.

"We got to do something about our food situation." Lion-o said.

"It looks like someone already has." Wilykat said.

There were baskets of fruit. The twins started eating Panthro came over and took a bite. "Mmm candy fruit," Panthro said.

"Take it easy we don't need you any more hype than you already are," Tygra said.

But the twins were too busy chowing down.

"Someone is helping us," Cheetara said.

"Yes but who?" Lion-o asked.

"Well we won't find out just standing around." Liosia said.

Later the hid and watched and saw some robot bears work on the Thundertank. "They are messing with my tank." Panthro said. He grabbed one of them.

"Put me down." the bear said.

Panthro put him down. "What are you?" Liosia asked.

"I am Ro-bear Bill I am a Ro-bear Berbil." the bear said.

"Did he say gerbil?" Tygra asked.

"Berbil," Ro-bear Bill said.

"He said Berbil." Liosia said.

"Yes that is what he said, at least he sounds friendly," Lynx-o said.

"Hi Rob-bear Bill I'm Wilykit and that's Wilykat and we're Thundercats." Wilykit said.

"Berbils helped Thundercats, give candy fruit and built shelter." Ro-bear Bill said.

The other Berbils came. "I never seen anything so cute." Lion-o said.

The Berbils worked on the Thundertank. "They will be cute and dead if they hurt my tank." Panthro said.

The tank started to work and they went to Berbil village.

"Wow look at this place." Liosia said.

"Yes they have gadget for just about everything." Lion-o said.

"I can the gadgets they sure are clever," Lynx-o said.

Then a machine came driving down. "It's the Conquedor catch Berbils and sell them as slaves." Ro-bear Bill said.

The Conquedor took Ro-bear Bill's family.

Lion-o and the others freed the Berbils. They headed back.

Then Conquedor and his friends came. Lucky for the Berbils they rigged the village with the Thundercats help.

The Conquedor ran for his life after that.

"I don't think he'll back for a long time." Liosia said.

"Yes not with village rigged like this." Tygra said.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill fixed the Thundertank and hugged.

"Panthro's a softy?" Wilykat said.

"Got a problem with that?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykit said and the twins ran off.

Panthro and Ro-bear Bill started to laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

chapter 9

The Thundertank was speeding through a rocky area.

The book was beeping. "Now we're cooking," Panthro said.

The video feed came on. "The book says the stone is dead a head." Panthro said.

"Can you hurry it up then?" Lion-o asked.

"And blow the drive train? No way," Panthro said.

"Be patient Lion-o," Cheetara said.

"Well if you want to go faster then," Tygra said with a smirk.

"You're on," Lion-o said.

They both went into the cycles and launched.

"Race you there." Tygra said.

"I'm going to win," Lion-o said.

Panthro saw them take off. "No way are they going to beat me!" Panthro said.

"I thought slow and steady was the key." Wilykit said.

"Nothing wrong with taking risks sometimes." Panthro said.

Cheetara joined in the race too.

"Panthro smooth the ride out!" Lynx-o said.

Tygra beat them. "Check this place out." he said.

Everything was so big. "Everything is big," Lion-o said.

"Including the residence." Tygra said.

There were some elephants meditating. Lion-o cleared his throat. The elephants looked surprised. "Sorry I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I am Aburn and you are?" Aburn said.

"Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Welcome Lion-n." Aburn said.

"No Lion-O." Lion-o said.

"How can we help you?" Aburn said.

"We are looking for a stone we think it's some where in your village." Lion-o said.

"When did you lose it?' Aburn asked.

"We didn't lose it we were sent here to find it." Lion-o said.

"Find what?" Aburn asked.

"Kind of forgetful isn't he?" Wilykat said.

"I think he's cute," Wilykit said.

Another elephant came up. "I can't remember the last time I saw a cat in these parts." he said.

"Yes Anet, they were looking for... uh what were you looking for?" Anet said.

"The stone!" All the Thundercats said.

"If the spirit stone is what you are looking for then you've come to the right place." Anet said.

"Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." Lion-o said. He saw something the stone was in the hut.

"It's in the hut." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats went there but couldn't find it.

"I don't understand," Lion-o said.

"I don't think you are looking at the big picture Lion-o," Anet said.

The elephants were bringing the harvest.

Anet was helping Lion-o with sight beyond sight. "Sword of omens give sight beyond sight." Lion-o said.

There was a buzzing sound. "I can't concentrate with that racket." Lion-o said.

They saw some bugs. "Whiskers!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o fought off the bugs. "Lion-o the buzzing keeps the rock giant appeased." Anet said.

The rock giant came it was irritated.

Wilykit was playing her flupe and the elephants were trumpeting then they played really loud and giant crumbled.

"I'm sorry Anet for not listening." Lion-o said.

"Errors happen when you fail to look at the big picture," Anet said.

"That is why you can't master sight beyond sight. So go to the forest of Magi Oar it is full of magic it can help see the big picture and master the technique of sight beyond sight." he said.

"Okay then, let's go." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10

The Thundercats were in the forest of Magi Oar. Everyone was setting up camp. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight!" Lion-o said and it wasn't working.

"Anything?" Tygra asked.

"No and I don't understand why the elephants sent us here," Lion-o said.

"You're not seeing forest for the trees Lion-o coming here might help us realize it." Cheetara said.

"Yeah you don't have to be a cleric to feel the forest's magic." Tygra said.

"I also sense a cheerless and gloomy presence almost like the forest is inhabited by..." Cheetara said.

"Ghosts?" Wilykat said.

"Spirits." Cheetara said.

"Spirits, ghosts whatever you call them they give me the willies!" Panthro said.

"Well I don't like it either especially because it's dark over here!" Bengali said.

"What are you afraid of the dark Bengali?" Tygra asked.

"Big whoop so what if I'm afraid the dark you told me you don't like scorpions!" Bengali said.

"There is nothing scary about the dark too me I'm in the dark all the time," Lynx-o said.

The kittens were acting like ghosts and frightening Snarf.

"You two go get fire wood." Panthro said.

"Why?" Wilykat asked.

"Because you're younger than me, smaller than me and not good for much else!" Panthro said.

"Fine we're going." Wilykit said.

"Come on Snarf let's go," Wilykat said.

"Stay close Snarf." Wilykit said. Then the kittens walked off. Snarf was on his own.

A twig snapped Snarf jumped when another one snapped he started running. He made to a big tree and caught his breath.

"BOO!" the kittens said.

Snarf jumped and cried out ran around in circles. "What a scaredy Snarf!" Wilykit said and the kittens were laugh then Snarf started laughing too. The kittens grabbed the fire wood then headed back.

It was dark out and everyone else was asleep except for Lion-o, and Tygra.

Panthro was snoring loudly. "He sounds like the Thundertank." Tygra said.

"Father use to snore just like that remember?" Lion-o asked.

"How can I forget it's the one thing you inherited from him," Tygra said.

"You don't think I can do this do you?" Lion-o asked.

"The sword chose you, so you should believe I know she does," Tygra said gesturing to Liosia and Cheetara.

Lion-o put more wood on the fire and spirits came from the wood. The spirits were attacking an the sword wasn't working.

Then three people came up and rescued them by using magical paper. "We are the wood forgers and we protect the forest. My name is Zigg and this are my students." Zigg said.

Zigg showed them his school and the mill. "It takes the trees and turns them into paper." Zigg said.

"Can the forest with stand such loss?" Cheetara asked.

"Sometimes there must be suffering for the greater good." Zigg said.

Hannah knew a forest could handle such loss she knew if new trees were not planted the forest would be gone before they knew it.

Zigg told them of Viragor the giant bird. Then Viragor attack the school Lion-o and Liosia got carried off.

"Oops, Lion-o dropped my boomerang and broke on some rocks." Liosia said.

"We have other stuff to worry about Liosia," Lion-o said.

"You two are getting heavy can I drop you off here?" Viragor asked.

"You won't do that because you are not evil Viragor." Lion-o said.

"Have you not been listening?" Viragor asked.

"The sword would work on you or the spirits it can't be use against a force of good." Lion-o said.

"Willing to risk you two's lives for it?" Viragor asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Viragor explained how he protected the forest and what wood forgers were doing. "I understand the trees are not the only things alive but many animals need the trees to live because some live in trees." Liosia said.

"You understand and I'm sorry the bumpy flight made you lose your boomerang." Viragor said.

"That's okay I'm just glad no one got hurt." Liosia said.

Lion-o, and Liosia headed back with Viragor.

"Viragor is the protector of the forest." Lion-o said.

"He did break my staff," Cheetara said.

"Sorry about that," Viragor said.

The wood forgers fought against the Thundercats.

Lion-o defeated Zigg.

"You are no longer head master of this school I am." Viragor said and Zigg ran off.

"I can't thank you enough Thundercats," Viragor said. "Here a gift for Cheetara and Liosia," he said. There was a staff and a boomerang. "They are carved from oldest tree in the forest they are full of great magic." he said.

Cheetara and Liosia took there gifts.

"I accept it with great humility." Cheetara said.

"I humbly accept your gift and will try to use it wisely." Liosia said.

Lion-o used Sight beyond sight.

"Let's go get that stone." Lion-o said.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11

chapter 11

"So that stone has been in that hut the whole time?" Panthro said.

"Not in the hut through it's in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"The spirit realm is mysterious the hut must be a gateway to it." Cheetara said.

"So is it in the village or not?" Panthro asked.

"It is and it isn't," Tygra said.

Panthro just shook his head.

"Well that clears things up." Bengali said.

"You said it not me," Lynx-o said.

They made it to the village and saw Grune was holding the Elephants hostage. The Thundercats got out of the tank and ran to the elephants aid.

Lion-o decided to talk to Grune. "It's through the hut in the astral plane." Lion-o said.

"Then how do we get through it then?" Grune asked.

"With a key," Lion-o said showing him the sword.

Grune took the sword and used it to open the plane. There was a strange noise.

"What is that sound?" Cheetara asked.

"It sound familiar." Liosia said.

"i know that sound," Lynx-o said.

"Yes it does it almost sounds like the," Cheetara said.

Tygra came up driving the Thundertank.

"Who said he could drive my tank!" Panthro said.

Tygra took out the machines and the lizards. "Well at least he's doing a good job." Liosia said.

Grune came out.

"What's going on out here?' he asked.

He saw the Thundertank.

Panthro came up to him. "Want to settle this?" Panthro asked.

"Not now later Panthro." Grune said and retreated with the lizards.

Anet, Aburn, Lion-o and the other Thundercats were in the hut. Tygra and Lion-o went into the plane. "Lion-o I have vision by evening bell tomorrow you will soon find your specail someone and see something from your brother you will not expect and know what your brother go through when around you." Anet said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and went through.

Then Anet turned to Bengali. "By Evening bell tomorrow you will know what it is like to be betrayed by your best friend." Anet said.

"Lion-o and I are close friends and I know he'll never do anything to hurt me," Bengali said.

Then Anet turned to Panthro. "By when moons rise tomorrow you will see who Grune really is and want to help at all costs." Anet said.

"Are you sure?' Panthro asked.

"Anet's vision's are never wrong," Aburn said.

Now Panthro was curious.

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

chapter 12

Panthro was watching the boarder of the Village and saw Grune coming with the Lizard army.

He went to the hut where the others were. "Bad news the village is surrounded." Panthro said.

"How many troops?" Cheetara asked.

"Well I say it looks like all of them." he said.

"I say so to I can hear them coming," Lynx-o said.

"What is taking them so long?" Wilykit asked.

"Taking who?" Anet asked.

"Lion-o and Tygra," Wilykit said.

"Yes they went after the spirit stone," Anet said.

"Maybe something went wrong." Cheetara said.

"I sense a strong loving yet troubled presence with in, they face a greater challenge in there." Anet said.

"What?" Cheetara asked.

"Themselves by evening bell tomorrow Lion-o will know what is like for his brother and side he has never seen from him before and soon find out who he is meant to be with." Anet said.

In the Astral plane. "This place gives me the creeps." Tygra said.

"We've been walking forever will we ever find it?" Lion-o asked.

"The elephants say if we can't find something we are not looking at the big picture." Tygra said.

"Yeah it could be right under our noses." Lion-o said.

"If we find it I'm keep it just in case it's dangerous." Tygra said.

"The stone is my responsibility," Lion-o said.

"It hasn't chosen you yet I just hope you don't do something foolish." Tygra said.

"It will, and I'm not cub anymore! You are just father was!" Lion-o said. "So stop treating me like a kid!" he said.

Mum-Ra was following them he was intent on showing them something to make them destroy each other so he could get both stones.

Meanwhile outside the plane Panthro was setting up bombs.

"Look at Grune's snaggle tooth just sitting out there I bet he's scared." Wilykat said.

"You know how he lost his saber tooth?" Panthro asked.

"No," Wilykat said.

"We were traveling and wound up in Spidera's nest." Panthro said.

"The spider monster?" Wilykat asked.

"What did you do?" Wilykit asked.

"What do you expect? I closed my eyes and waited for the end." Panthro said. "But Grune ripped out his own saber tooth." he said.

"Yech, why do that?" Wilykat asked.

"Because he knew that monster had a weak spot he used his tooth jammed right into that monster." Panthro said. "After it was over he told me something I never forgot. I may have sacrificed my tooth but try anything to prove yourself. Do really think he's scared?" he said.

Panthro was still thinking about what Anet said. As was Bengali his visions had them curious.

Tygra and Lion-o were arguing.

"You've always been jealous of what I have." Lion-o said.

"That's not true Lion-o I have always been happy for you, you are just putting words in my mouth." Tygra said.

Soon they found themselves in memory.

"It's a memory," Tygra said.

"Yes it's a bad one," Lion-o said.

"Our trip to forbidden ruins how could I forget," Tygra said.

"Wait for me Tygra," young Lion-o said.

"Are you sure you want to keep going? They say ever visits the ruins is never heard from again." young Tygra said sounding concerned.

"I can show you how brave I am and that I can handle myself I'm not baby!" young Lion-o said.

Tygra crossed the log quickly but nearly fell.

"I hate this memory because you knocked me into the pit!" Lion-o said.

"I didn't it broke on it's own!" Tygra said.

Lion-o began to cross the log without thinking twice. "Lion-o get off the log and go around I nearly fell when I crossed it's old rotten it probably can longer support weight!" Tygra called.

"I'm not a baby! I can do what I want so don't tell me what to do you are not father!" Lion-o said and continued to cross. The creaked and the broke from the strain of Lion-o's weight.

"LION-O!" Young Tygra said.

Lion-o was shocked Tygra was right Tygra didn't break it. Tygra was about step on the breaking log to help him.

Meanwhile the lizard army was waiting. Slithe and Grune were talking.

"I just hope we get done with this soon," Slithe said.

"I hope I can see Panthro again when the moon rises." Grune said.

"What makes you say that are you going to the Thundercats side?" Slithe asked.

"Isn't any of your business!" Grune said and gasped held head and his eyes became gentle blue and almost feminine.

"What's your problem?" Slithe asked.

"I'm fine, I just have problem when I met Mum-Ra he played on my worries, and made a promise that I would be free if I worked for him I'm just starting to doubt it I feel like he tricked me," Grune said.

"You aren't the only one who feels tricked by Mum-Ra by forcing you to work for him in some way," Slithe said under his breath.

"What?" Grune said.

"Nothing," Slithe said. "Let's just go," he said.

In the astral plane Lion-o and Tygra saw the memory.

"Tygra help!" young Lion-o said.

Young Tygra ran off.

"Don't leave!" young Lion-o shouted.

"How could leave your own brother!" Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you don't know why I left you don't know why I do these things," Tygra said.

"You always beat me and sure you give advise but you never let me learn because you think I'm helpless and that you would be a better king!" Lion-o said. "Let's fight!" He said.

"Okay if I can get through to you after breaking through your thick skull!" Tygra said.

The Thundercats went on the defense. Panthro saw Grune and started to fight him. "Panthro there is something I want to talk to you about and you must listen!" Grune said.

"Listen what about joining Mum-Ra?" Panthro said.

"No he forced me telling me I would be freed from the curse on me," Grune said.

"What curse?" Panthro asked.

"If we wait until the moon rises I'll tell you!" Grune said.

"Fine," Panthro said.

Grune helped him up. "Panthro why is Grune helping you?" Cheetara asked.

"I don't know what's going on I feel Mum-Ra tricked me he said if I did what he wanted he would free me from a curse that was put on me when I was little," Grune said.

"He's probably lying," Wilykit said.

"No he's telling truth." Lynx-o said.

"How do you know?" Cheetara asked.

"I can feel his heart rate, pulse and breathing and hear the tones in his voice, all of it changes when one lies and his are when someone tells the truth."

The Elephants were meditating.

"Anet said I's see another side of you it was inevitable!" Lion-o said.

"You always do things without thinking I promised mother that I would look after you!" Tygra said.

They continued to fight and Lion-o was fell down into the pit after slipping. "Tygra whatever I am to you a brother, a partner, a rival or a responsibility we call the same father we are both sons of Claudius." Lion-o said.

"Father he was there too." Tygra said. "True I ran but it was to get help." he said.

Young Tygra told Claudius what happened.

Tygra pulled Lion-o. "I know whatever you will soon see from me it will never cause you harm not now not ever." Tygra said.

They fought off Mum-Ra and got the stone. Once out there the Elephants joined the fight.

Panthro started to fight a lizard with sharp blade and Grune was assisting him.

"Did we miss something?" Tygra asked.

The lizard cut off Panthro's arms. Grune fought them off. Pumyra ran over and quickly bandaged him up applying pressure and the bleeding stopped.

The moon started to appear. "Grune what are you doing?" Panthro asked.

"What I wanted to show you when I first met you but was afraid too you know me in another form." Grune said. "My days one way and only nights with moon will be another." he said.

Then Grune glowed a female black panther stood in his place. "I know you I meet you several times when I went looking for Grune to see if we could train that night!" Panthro said.

"I'm Panella, I didn't want to keep it secret from you, but I felt I had no choice Mum-Ra tricked me, he has hurt me many nights I asked him for nights when he would do it, he told me once do all he wants he would but I doubt he will." she said.

"How can this curse be broken?" Lion-o asked.

"Only if my true love promises to love me forever and seals it with a kiss," she said.

Panthro stood up with Pumyra's help. "Panella I loved you when we met at night, I know everything will be alright," Panthro said.

"You really think so?" she said.

"I know so I promise to love you forever." Panthro said kissing her.

Panella glowed and stayed a panther. "You did it I love you," she said. Then she started to feed Panthro and he was tolerating it.

The elephants were celebrating. "I wonder what side of my brother I will see still." Lion-o said.

"The evening bell has rang yet." Anet said.

"Yes now I know what my brother goes through, he sees me as a responsibility he made a promise to my mother that he would look after me," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went to find his brother saw Tygra and Cheetara kissing. "They make a lovely couple." Liosia said.

"Yes they do," Lion-o said.

"You know Lion-o I made choice to long ago when we met as cubs you gave me a charm," Liosia said. Then showed him the charm. "This is that same charm I kept in memory of your generosity I have been wanting to show how I feel about it," Liosia said.

Then she and Lion-o kissed.

Bengali saw the whole thing he was shocked.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13

The kittens were using their hover-boards. They were having a good time.

"How could we live without hover-boards?" Wilykat said.

The lizard army spotted them. "Uh oh," Wilykit said.

The kittens found themselves cornered.

"Look three Thunderkittens all alone." a lizard said.

"Wanna bet," Wilykit said.

Lion-o jumped down and attacked the lizards and so did Cheetara.

A lizard was about to snipe Cheetara from behind. Then Tygra shot the lizard. Cheetara smiled at him.

Liosia joined in the fight and was about to be jumped by a lizard and Lion-o saved her. She smiled at him and he winked at her.

The lizards were defeated. They were sitting on the ground and Lion-o carved a Thundercats' symbol in the lizard tank.

Lion-o gave the lizards they captured a choice. "Return to the battle field or return to you families." Lion-o said.

The lizards talked it over and came to an agreement.

"Let's go home," a lizard told his friends and they left.

"They know what they are fighting for," Lion-o said.

"I know what I'm fighting for," Tygra said.

"That reminds me, thanks for saving me." Cheetara said.

Cheetara and Tygra kissed. Lion-o smiled at them.

"Thank you for saving me Lion-o." Liosia said. Then she kissed his cheek. Lion-o smiled at her kissed her back.

"Looks like you two have also become a couple." Tygra said.

"Yes I couldn't help but fall in love with her," Lion-o said.

"I couldn't help falling for him," Liosia said. "Sorry Bengali," she said.

"I happy for you two," Bengali said.

"Thanks, I know Liosia will make a wonderful queen." Lion-o said.

"I will be the best queen for you my king," Liosia said. She was truly a fetching young lioness and her fur was soft white with cream and her hair was a nice soft light blonde.

"I'm happy for you two as well. I think you'll make a beautiful couple." Cheetara said.

"Yes Lion-o I know you two will make a lovely royal couple." Tygra said.

Pumyra noticed that Bengali was out of sorts. She hoped he would be alright.

At the Berbil Village the berbils were making new arms for Panthro with very little success. Panella was there trying to help. "You know the worst part is when they itch." he said. He was having phantom pains.

Mum-Ra ordered Slithe to get two new generals. "They are guilty of crimes that are vile even to me," Mum-Ra said.

"As you wish Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

He rescued Addicus first a Monkey who was about to be executed by the birds. "I'll join but first I was promised a meal," he said.

Then he save Kaynar one crazy Jackal. "I'll join I want say good by to a friend first." he said.

Later the Thundercats saw the same lizards from before being lead away by their own army.

"Tough break," Tygra said.

They saw the army had new Generals who gave them a hard time if it wasn't for Panthro coming to the rescue with his new Thundertank they're goose would of been cooked.

"We have new problems with these new generals." Lion-o said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

A bit later Lion-o gave Liosia a necklace. "My father gave this to me he wanted me to give to you if we were a match like he thought," Lion-o said.

"It's beautiful," Liosia said.

"It was my mother's" Lion-o said. "She died when I was born and she set aside part of her jewelry to me for a specail lady friend I would find and a part to Tygra to do the same thing." he said.

He put the necklace on her. "How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful." he said.

Now they were looking at a hard fight.


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14

Lion-o was having a rough day. It was very obvious. It was also working on everybody's last nerve.

"The book keeps pointing towards the sky," Tygra said.

"How can it be in the sky?" Liosia said.

"Who knows let's get out and go on foot and look." Lion-o said.

Everyone could see Lion-o was having a hard day.

"The burden hardest to bear," Liosia said.

"What?" Wilykat asked.

"What Liosia means is Lion-o is dealing with a lot and it can be a big and tough burden to be a leader." Cheetara said.

"Yes, that's what I mean thank you Cheetara," Liosia said.

"Come on it can't be that bad," Bengali said.

"Bengali, you don't know how hard leadership can actually be," Liosia said.

"Yes father told me often that sometimes he wished he wasn't king," Tygra said.

"Well his bad mood is effecting all of us," Lynx-o said.

"Let's give him some space," Panthro said.

Everyone stopped to eat. They were attacked a fight started Kaynar pushed Lion-o into the water.

"You killed him!" Tygra said.

They took the other Thundercats prisoner.

"Lion-o can't be gone!" Wilykit said.

"I can't believe it myself," Pumyra said.

"Well Tygra looks like you are our king now," Panthro said.

Lion-o found himself somewhere else.

"Lion-o the spirit stone decided you are worthy of another chance at life but first you must complete trials." Jaga said.

"Okay then let's start," Lion-o said.

Lion-o's first trail was against Wilykit and Wilykat. It was about being clever and and cunning. "You did it Lion-o, here is the key," they said.

The next trail was against Cheetara he had to be quick not just on his feet but with his thinking too.

Lion-o using quick thinking he managed to beat Cheetara in the race.

"I see you can be quick on feet and mind here is the key." Cheetara said.

The next trail was against Panthro. It was about strength. "Get out of the circle!" Lion-o said.

Panthro stepped out and smiled. "Your orders is where your strength lies." Panthro said.

Tygra's trail was about control his emotions mostly his temper. He failed due to his temper getting in the way.

"Lion-o you will return but only until the sun has set. Then do you promise to give up your life?" Jaga said.

"I promise." Lion-o said.

Lion-o came to assist the captured Thundercats.

"Lion-o's alive!" They said.

After Mum-Ra's defeat the sun began to set. Lion-o explained he had to go.

Jaga appeared. "You will stay Lion-o the trails test your heart and this test I gave proved that you are willing to give up your life to save your friends." Jaga said. "Now use your second chance well." he said.

"What trails? What is he talking about?" the other Thundercats asked.

"I'll start at the beginning when I died." Lion-o said. Then explained the whole thing.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15

Lion-o, Tygra and Liosia were scouting ahead.

Liosia could see they were probably lost.

"This place looks familiar." Tygra said.

"Have you been here before Tygra?" Lion-o asked.

"No, it's just this place is giving me deja vu." Tygra said.

"Having those same flashbacks that you had when we were kids?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes," Tygra said. "But I know we will find that pass through these mountains." he said.

"But we're lost," Lion-o said.

"I don't think so let's go," Tygra said.

Lion-o threw a snow ball. "You rarely admit when you're wrong." Lion-o said.

"And you rarely act your age." Tygra said.

"Hey guys, look over here tracks." Liosia said.

"You're right but what made them?" Lion-o said.

"Nothing we'd want to run into I think." Tygra said he looked like he was having rough flashback. Even though he once told her most of his childhood memories were lost to him.

Lion-o threw another snowball.

"LION-O!" Tygra shouted then was about to throw one back. Then they heard rumbling.

"Avalanche!" they shouted. They took cover.

"Everyone okay?" Liosia asked.

"I'm okay," Lion-o said.

"Same here," Tygra said.

"I hope we find that short cut." Liosia said.

"We found something." Tygra said said pointing there was a cave.

They went inside to see what was there. The figures came. "Welcome it's nice to have some guests, we heard the avalanche are you alright?" one of them said.

"Yes, we're fine." Liosia said.

"You see my brother, our friend and I are lost and," Lion-o said.

"I wouldn't say lost," Tygra said.

"Not now Tygra." Lion-o said.

"Tygra?" the figures said. They sounded shocked if not startled.

"You're name is Tygra?" one of them asked.

"Yes but it's if ask like you know me," Tygra said.

"I am Caspin of the tiger clan I know your father will be thrilled to see you I know the tigers will celebrate today." Caspin said he sounded overjoyed.

They were taken to the council chamber.

"Look who it is lord Javan," Caspin said.

Javan gasped when he saw Tygra. He came up to him. "Tygra is that really you?" Javan asked he looked surprised and hopeful.

"Yes my name is Tygra." Tygra said.

Javan looked Tygra over and saw the mark on the shoulder then looked startled if not completely overjoyed. "Why are you looking at my birth mark?" Tygra asked.

"It is you!" Javan said and threw his arms around Tygra. Tears were running down his face. "I thought you were dead." Javan said.

Tygra was shocked to hear what his father said. His father for all these years thought he was dead? Javan kissed Tygra's forehead. "My son you return is like you coming back from the dead. I knew deep in my heart you were still alive and would come home!" Javan said as he hugged Tygra.

"I always thought Tygra came from a lost clan." Lion-o said.

"We were never lost we just settled in different place Claudius knew where we were." Caspin said.

Javan stopped hugging Tygra and explained how the tigers settled in the mountains.

"Now you become heir to the land of your own." Caspin said looking at Tygra. "Now us tigers can celebrate." he said.

"So I'm the son of the chief?" Tygra asked.

"My son I raised you on my own after your mother died, then when we were out one day the monster called the Fangstire attacked. I had you run off during the fight I badly injured my shoulder I woke up in the village and you were gone. I had the area searched for days. Caspin found a piece of your cloak so we thought you drowned." Javan said. He saw that night was falling. "The monster called the Fangstire will be here soon." Javan said.

"Yes we must hurry." Caspin said.

All the tigers got inside.

There was roaring and the monster tore up the village.

"Why is it here?" Lion-o asked.

"We don't know but it has been plaguing us since the time Tygra had been born. It is awful, wreaks havoc on our village and attacks innocent animals going through the mountains." Javan said.

"Yes it has injured or killed several tigers." Caspin said.

"It's after something," Lion-o said.

The next morning Javan kept Tygra close to the village and warned him not to stray. They had much to talk about. "So Caspin helped you raise me?" Tygra asked.

"Yes, he looked after when I was busy, you called him uncle Caspin," Javan said.

But Lion-o was wondering why Javan was being so over protective. "There is something I'm not seeing." Lion-o said. "Sword of omens give me sight beyond sight." he said.

He saw the Fangstire and saw it was after Tygra. "Whoa," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o he must not be told the truth it is to keep him safe." Javan said.

"Javan he can take care of himself," Liosia said.

"Yes why is after him he must know the truth." Lion-o said.

"Very well there are many legends about a group of Legendary cats one of them is a tiger who will be one of the greatest assets to the lion the leader of this group of cats. They would defeat the ancient spirits of evil. But the Fangstire is also mentioned in the legend if it consumes the legendary tiger's heart it will be it's evil master's unstoppable force." Javan said. "Tygra was the one born with the mark of the legendary tiger, so the Fangstire will go after him. He must be safe with you because all you different cats mask the scent of his blood." he said.

Once back at the village Javan went to his son and told him what the Fangstire was after. "Father I think I am the only one who can stop it," Tygra said.

"I know I'll have Caspin show you and you friends the pass so you can go through." Javan said.

The other Thundercats came in they were getting worried about them. "Everyone this my father Javan," Tygra said.

Javan told them what happened and knew where the nearest pass was. Javan saw his son was in loved with Cheetara. "You look familiar, you look similar to the chief of the cheetahs they live in a village in a nearby grassland. I'm sure you will come across it." Javan said.

"Okay," Cheetara said.

Javan turn to his son. "I hope to see you again soon my son," Javan said. He handed him his whip. "I want you to use this it will help you in your war against Mum-Ra." he said.

"Okay father, see you soon," Tygra said.

The Thundercats left the mountains and something was now on their trail. The Fangstire snarled and looked on to follow them.


	16. Chapter 16

chapter 16

"Were are they?" Wilykat asked.

"In mountains looking for a pass." Panthro said.

"Not Tygra, Lion-o, and Liosia." Wilykit said. They looked through bag for candy fruit.

"Hey what happened to it?" Wilykat asked.

Snarf burped.

"Oh great," Wilykit said.

"You two are overreacting." Panthro said. "It's time for a new lesson, hunting." he said.

"So what say Panthro want to turn this into a competition?" Cheetara asked.

"That sounds interesting." Panthro said.

"Boys verses girls?" Cheetara asked.

"No fair there are more girls then boys!" Wilykat said.

"Don't worry I'll stay with Snarf." Panella said. "I will make sure he doesn't get into anything else." she said.

Wilykat and Wilykit were remembering how they became orphans. They had two loving parents and two younger siblings. Then came the day of the twister it was coming too fast so their mother and father let them go into the shelter first and both parents were sucked up by the tornado.

The hunt wasn't successful for either team so Panthro decided. "Until you bring something to eat you won't sleep inside the Thundertank tonight." he said.

The kittens sighed and went to go hunt.

Wilykit and Wilykat began to think of their life after their parents death and they took their younger siblings to Thundera when the food was gone they found a couple and let them take in their brother and sister but left to fend for themselves.

They saw the creatures that they tried to hunt before they had babies. "They're a family." Wilykat said.

They saw a creature attack the chib-chibs using quick thinking the cubs brought down the creature.

The chib-chibs were grateful for the help and took them to a fruit grove and the twins picked the fruit and returned with it.

"You kids may have what it takes to be on your own after all." Panthro said.


	17. Chapter 17

chapter 17

The Thundercats made it to a city. It was the dog city.

"Let's get the supplies and leave I got a lot of bad memories of this town." Panthro said.

"You have been uneasy all morning what happened here Panthro?" Lion-o asked.

"Forget kid I don't want to give you nightmares." Panthro said.

"You can tell me anything," Panella said.

"I probably shouldn't it was while you were your Grune form and after you pushed me into that pit." Panthro said.

"He just doesn't want to get fleas from the inhabitants." Tygra said.

"Come on dogs aren't that bad." Wilykat said. "We been around them is the slums of Thundera they made the best bone stew." he said.

"Bone stew let's get some while we're here." Wilykit said.

"Don't wander off." Cheetara said.

"Go with them Snarf." Lion-o said. Snarf meowed and ran off after the kittens.

"Hey guys check this out." Tygra said.

They saw poster of a cat. "A cat?" Pumyra said.

"He must of survive the fall of Thundera," Tygra asked.

"It must be," Cheetara said.

"Now he has to survive the pit." Panthro said.

They were in a big arena and saw a big cyborg fighting some dogs and defeating them.

"This is the pit where prisoners and slaves fight to survive." Panthro said.

"And entertain like I need another reason not to like dogs." Tygra said.

"Sounds like it to me, these dogs seem to enjoy a fight." Lynx-o said.

"Looks like it too," Panella said.

"Whose in charge?" Lion-o asked a local.

The dog pointed to balcony.

They went up to it. "What do you know about this cat?" Lion-o said showing the dog.

"He's a fighter and belongs to me," the dog answered.

"He doesn't belong to anyone," Lion-o said.

"Is that so?" The dog growled.

"Yeah he's a free cat now," Lion-o said.

The dog growled and stood up he was big. "You're welcome to try." the dog said.

"Don't let him scare you Lion-o," Panthro said.

"Stay out of it Panthro,' Cheetara said.

"He may have been tough once now he's too old and scrawny," Panthro said.

"Oh, brother," Tygra said.

"You little furball!" the dog said.

"You stupid ugly mutt!" Panthro said.

The dog growled and Panthro started to growl. They grasped hands.

"Been a long time Dobo," Panthro said.

"A lifetime Panthro," Dobo said.

"I can see that," Panthro said.

"Are they friends?" Tygra asked.

"I can't tell," Cheetara said.

"If you want to see your cat he's up against Gormax next." Dobo said.

The cat came out and fought against the Cyborg.

"He doesn't stand a chance against that thing," Lion-o said.

"Yeah that thing is huge!" Liosia said.

Meanwhile the kittens were eating bowls of bone stew.

They saw a raccoon take something out of someones bag. "Looks like all slums have pickpockets," Wilykat said.

The raccoon came over. "Hello kids might I have word my name is Tookit." he said.

"Nice try we know all about pick-pocketing." Wilykat said.

The raccoon left. "My flupe!" Wilykit said.

"My flank!" Wilykat said.

They rushed after the raccoon.

The others saw Dobo was right about the cat he handled himself pretty good. Lion-o tried to help him escape but failed because of the cat named Calon's yelling he was caught by Dobo.

"So how do you two know each other?" Liosia asked.

"We met at the pit, I was prisoner of war Dobo was a thief we fought as team, I guess they thought it was funny to see dog and cat fight together." Panthro said.

"Yes we won every fight until Panthro escaped and fought on my own." Dobo said.

"Yes he was the first slave to become pit master." Panthro said.

Calon and Lion-o faced off against each other and Calon began to beat up Lion-o.

"This proves cats have no loyalty like when you left forcing me to fight all our enemies alone." Dob said.

"I escaped because I found out the match the next day was a death match." Panthro said.

"It wouldn't have been your first." Dobo said.

"It was between you and me," Panthro said.

"You were afraid you would have lost?" Dobo asked.

"No I was afraid I would've won." Panthro said.

Dobo looked shocked.

"I won't killed my king Dobo," Pumyra said.

"I will not hurt fellow cat." Lion-o said.

"The penalty for forfeit is death." Dobo said.

The crowd demanded they should live.

"It seems loyalty is not just a trait of the dogs." Dobo said.

"You have earned my respect you are both free cats." he said.

The crowd cheered.

Pumyra bandaged Lion-o's and Calon's wounds.

"You said you and some survivors were taken as slaves," Lion-o said. "Where are the other cats?" he asked.

"A mining operation in Mount Plun-Darr." Calon said pointing a creepy place.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18

The cat slaves were working now stop in mount Plun-Darr. They were exhausted. Two slaves who tried to escape got killed by the rat leader Rattaro.

The Thundercats looked over on a ledge of mount Plun-Darr. "You're saying it's the sword of Plun-Darr that rat is looking for?" Panthro asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Calon said. "Many have been injured or have died." she said.

"That sword's power rivals my sword," Lion-o said.

"That could mean bad news for all of Third earth." Lynx-o said.

"Those poor cats being forced to do that." Liosia said. "This just proves slavery is wrong." she said.

"I hate seeing our people treated like this," Bengali said.

"Try living you striped snowflake!" Calon said.

"Hey no insults," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Calon said with a growl.

"We have to save them," Lion-o said.

"We gave up being saved long ago," Calon said.

"I'll go get the sword," Cheetara said.

"I'll go with you it won't be a good idea to go all alone." Tygra said.

"Be careful," Lion-o said.

"We will," Cheetara said.

"Come on let's help the other cats," Liosia said and smiled at Lion-o. Lion-o smiled back at her and saw her and Panthro started to head off to help.

Bengali looked at Liosia and sighed. "You liked her didn't you?' Calon asked Bengali.

"Yes but I'm over it," Bengali said.

"Well move on to another girl I notice that lady Puma has been flirting with you, or is it me, let's see who wins her over," Calon said.

Bengali thought about moving on to Pumyra but he doubted a competition was good idea but it would be cool.

Tygra and Cheetara disguised themselves as slaves so they could get the sword of Plun-Darr.

Lion-o and the others found an exhausted slave. "Here," Lion-o said giving him a bowl.

"Lion-o my king has returned, I knew you would come." the old cat said. "I thought recognize you were Grune we heard rumors from lizards bringing new slaves you were a female black panther under curse we are glad you are back on our side," he said.

Panella managed to smile.

Pumyra checked if he had an injuries.

"Who did this to you?" Panthro asked.

"Them," the cat said pointing.

A cat was getting a whipping from a rat. Calon growled and ran towards the rat.

Calon grabbed the rat who was doing it. "Stop it! Can't you see he's had enough!" Pumyra said.

"Calon calm down," Liosia said.

Calon got out a knife was about to slay the rat. "Stop!" Lion-o said holding him back with Bengali's help.

"We'll let him live sometimes mercy can be are best bet." Lion-o said.

Then Lion-o got a weird look on his face. The rat named Mordax had a weapon against his back.

He took them to Rattaro. He showed him the sword of omens.

While that was happening Cheetara and Tygra retrieved the sword. There was quaking. Cheetara and Tygra braced themselves for the end and kissed.

The quaking stopped.

Pumyra got up and saw her friends seem alright but Mordax was badly injured. Despite her better judgement she gave him a drop of her tonic to heal the one eyed rat.

He sat up. "You helped me why?" he asked.

"Because when someone is in need you got to help them even if they are an enemy." Pumyra said.

Pumyra help her friends out. "Looks like you were paying attention to me when I was talking about mercy." Lion-o said.

Rattaro got up to fight.

"Kill them Mordax!" Rattaro said.

Mordax looked at Lion-o and Pumyra then at Rattaro. "How come they treated me better than you treat me and how come the Puma was kind enough to tend to my wounds when you don't care about your men?" Mordax said.

"So if you want to kill him, do it yourself." he said.

Mordax kicked the sword of omens to Lion-o. Mordax ran off after that. Panthro and the others got up. As the place began to collapse.

"Rattaro escaped using the tunnels." Lion-o said.

"What about Mordax?" Panthro asked.

"He helped us, why?" Bengali asked.

"It must of because I spare his life," Lion-o said.

"And due to the fact I treated him when he was badly injured." Pumyra said.

"He, turned on Rattaro just because you two gave him the one thing that he was denied by his fellow rats." Liosia said.

"I think I know what that is," Lion-o said.

"Yes we showed him compassion." Pumyra said. "Maybe now that he gave up being with Rattaro he may chose what he really wants in life and hopefully make the right decision." she said.

"He already has," a cat slave said. "He cut us free when the second quaking happened so we could get to safety." he said.

"Where is he now?" Lion-o asked.

"He said he was going out on his own to hopefully learn and show the compassion you showed him and hopefully get more of the rats to join the Thundercats on side of good." the cat said.

"There is a small village that Claudius and Leonara has taken the survivors on the outside of Thundera." Lion-o said.

"There is also the village of the tiger clan nearby Javan the chief of the tiger said he'll take in Thunderian refugees as did Anet of the Elephant village," he added.

"Thank you so much my king," the cat said. The cats slaves left.

Tygra and Cheetara came in with the sword.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19 birth of the blades

Mum-Ra was coming for the Sword of Plun-Darr.

He knew it had been discovered because it was calling to him. "Slithe we must get the sword because that way we can defeat the Thundercats." he said.

"Yes, Mum-Ra." Slithe said.

"Remember do as I say and your lizards will be safe from my wrath." Mum-ra said.

"Yes Mum-ra," Slithe said.

"We need to do something." Liosia said.

"Yes we must," Pumyra said.

"I have an idea," Lion-o said and told them the plan.

Lion-o, Pumyra and Liosia went into the mine with the sword while the other Thundercats fought the lizard army.

Flash back.

Leo (Lion-o's ancestor was working for Mum-Ra,) "The war stone will soon be in your grasp." Leo said.

"Yes it will send in the army." Mum-Ra said.

"Yes, sir!" Leo said.

Mum-Ra then turned to Leo. "Leo your kind proves to be most incredible bringing in fear and control amongst the other animals. Once this is done with you can have your own planet to rule under supervision of course you are still just a cat." he said.

Leo nodded his head.

Panthera wasn't pleased with this and neither was Clawrita. "He doesn't care what destruction he's causing all he cares about is his precious stone." Panthera said.

"Yes, I fear it may be the path of destruction for all of us." Clawrita said.

"Clawrita, Panthera he's our master." Leo said.

"Soon you will see it Leo," Panthera said.

Panthera was right after the destruction of Plun-Dar's star Leo saw what was going on. He had to stop this.

He told Panthera his plan.

Panthera convinced the blacksmith to forge another sword.

Clawrita convinced the tigers of their future doom from her visions.

Leo placed the stone in the sword of omens and was ready to fight Mum-Ra.

Meanwhile in the present the sword began pulsing.

"What's going on?" Pumyra asked.

"Mum-Ra is calling to the sword." Lion-o said.

The three cats narrowly escape Addicus. "That Monkey had anger issues!" Liosia said.

"Agreed," Lion-o said.

"Now let's get moving!" Pumyra said.

Mum-Ra captured the sword and Liosia. "Lion-o, Pumyra help!" she said.

"I'll help Liosia you go after Mum-Ra." Pumyra said. Then Kaynar came and wrestled the cat.

"Your choice, Lion-o the sword which is power or the girl who is emotion and your heart." Mum-Ra said.

Lion-o rushed to save Liosia.

"You chose emotion just like your ancestor." Mum-Ra said.

Then there was rumbling and the sun shone into the mine. Mum-Ra cried out and retreated.

"Liosia are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes I'm fine thanks to you," she said.

"My emotions got in the way." Lion-o said.

"You're emotions and heart are what saved me, and emotions do sometimes lead to disaster other times they allow you to make a hard choice. You chose to save a life. We can always capture the sword again but we cannot replace a life." Liosia said.

"Liosia is right using your emotions this time helped you make a good decision even though there was a consequence. That is what a good king does." Pumyra said.

Pumyra treated Lion-o's and Liosia's wounds.

The three cats came to the other Thundercats.

"Mum-Ra has the sword of Plun-Darr. We are looking at a whole new war." Lion-o said.

"Yes we need to get the other stones more than ever now." Liosia said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

"Now let's get going." Panthro said.


	20. Chapter 20

chapter 20 forever bag

The kittens were still in dog city.

"We looked every where for that little thief." Wilykat said.

"I guess we'll find Tookit when he wants us to find him." Wilykit said.

Tookit stole a dogs watch. He ran into the kittens. "I've been looking for you come with me." he said.

He took them to his house. He pulled out a bag.

"See this, your things are in here." Tookit said.

The kittens looked inside.

"No they're not," Wilykat said.

"I haven't said the magic word," Tookit said.

"A magic word?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes for a magic bag you need a magic word." Tookit said.

"Rakenbass!" he said the bag opened he went inside. The kittens followed him.

They were amazed by what they saw.

"Cool," they said.

Took it gave them their things. There were other kids inside.

The kittens were shocked.

Once out of the bag with shells Tookit gave them the kittens got in big trouble.

"Whiskers." Wilykat said.

They got locked up. "I bet you are the same kids you have been behind several robberies." the dog said.

"Let us explain." Wilykit said.

"It still can't save you from the pit." the dog said. The others rescued the kids.

Tookit soon took them to sweet shop where they took candy.

The kids explained that Tookit taught them how to steal and was keeping them out of the pit. "I got a plan," Wilykit said.

Afterwards Tookit forced the kittens to rob a jewelry store.

It was very frightening. Once it was over with the kittens tricked Tookit along with the other kids with fake forever bags.

The kids explained that Tookit took away their chance of have a good and honest life.

Tookit was angry. "I am the minds of this I turned you into master thieves it's because of me you stayed out of the pit." Tookit said.

"Is that so taking advantage of children, for your own selfish gain you disgust me." the dog officer said.

Tookit ran for it and fell for the trick. So Tookit was arrested.

"We did it so they could have a better life." Wilykat said.

"Maybe some day Tookit will learn his lesson." Wilykit said.

Meanwhile in the jail.

"Nothing can keep you from the pit now," the dog said. "So don't leave that cell." he said.

"I would need a lock pick for that. Where can I get one?" Tookit said.

After the dog left he pulled out a hair pin. "Where in deed?" he said and smiled.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21 a recipe for disaster

The cat were camping out. Mum-Ra summoned the ancient spirits of evil to turn him into the Sycorax an ancient demon.

"We are two days out to dog city." Panthro said.

"The sooner we meet up with Wilykit, and Wilykat the sooner we can look for the stone," Tygra said.

"Yeah I'm worried about them," Panella said.

"Where's Lion-o and Liosia?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes I haven't seen them this evening." Pumyra said.

"He invited her to go get fire wood and look for food." Panthro said.

"Those two are getting pretty serious I happy for them." Tygra said.

"Liosia is very nice, maybe someday those she will be his queen." Cheetara said.

"Yes I hope so too, I go look for them to help," Pumyra said and took off for the forest.

"I'm coming too!" Bengali said.

"Looks like Bengali is trying to flirt with Pumyra," Panthro said.

"I'm going to win her over." Calon said taking off.

Pumyra helped a baby winged frog.

"You are very kind cat Pumyra," Calon said.

"Thanks Calon," she said.

Bengali gave her a flower. "It's pretty Bengali you should be aware some flower have a defense mechanism, so be careful what you pick." Pumyra said and sniffed it.

It sprayed her.

"Yikes," Bengali said. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Lion-o and Liosia heard Pumyra cry out and came over. "What happened?" She asked.

"Oh a flower sprayed something in my face after I told Pumyra about plant defenses." Pumyra said. "Is it swelling?" she asked uncovering her face.

"Barely noticeable." Bengali said.

Lion-o elbowed him. "OW!" Bengali said.

They went back to camp.

Meanwhile a Wolo named Ponzi got ran out of town. His wagon broke down. So the Thundercats helped him.

"Here this will help with the swelling." Ponzi said and gave them a bottle of Elixir.

"Don't even think about Bengali," Pumyra said.

Lion-o gave him some money. "We can't just be give a product without paying for it," he said.

"Thanks you are very kind." Ponzi said.

Later Mum-Ra attacked. Nothing could stop him but the Elixir. "We need to get more of it." Tygra said.

They found Ponzi who crashed and the Elixirs were destroyed. So they agreed to help him make more.

So they went to find the Cara-Cara tree.

Pumyra was still very mad Bengali. She just didn't know what to think. But Bengali tried a Love potion, which effected Tygra instead.

Bengali didn't know what to do and Calon would stop laughing.

When they made to the Cara-Cara tree they let Tygra admire the nature and flowers while they gathered the leaves.

Afterwards Ponzi and Bengali were talking.

"She's still mad at me." Bengali said.

"Have you thought about being yourself?" Ponzi asked.

Lion-o saw what Lucy was doing. "No," Bengali said.

"Well then maybe you should try." Ponzi said.

"No, not that I mean no!" Bengali said pointing.

Ponzi saw Lucy and scolded her and she climbed up the tree.

Mum-Ra attacked Pumyra was in trouble and Bengali saved her by unlocking the power of the hammer of Thundera. "That was amazing you're my hero," Pumyra said kissing his face. Calon growled and moved over and winked at Pumyra.

Lucy now a butterfly saved the day.

They thanked Ponzi who wished them luck.

Now it was time to head back to dog city.


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22 the soul sever

A Cyborg was trying to bring back his dead family. "Don't worry I won't rest until I found away to give your souls a proper holding vessel." he said.

The Thundercats were in Dog city. Panthro was trying fox the tank.

"Enough with the tank upgrades Mum-Ra has the sword of Plun-Darr if he gets the next stone," Tygra said.

"I know we might be doomed, until the book points other than straight up we're stuck here." Panthro said.

"Do my eyes deceive me your highness it is great to see you're live." A dog said.

"Jorma is that you what are you doing here?" Lion-o asked.

"After escaping the fall of Thundera I came here." Jorma said. He offered to help with the book.

"Good news it isn't broken the reason why it is pointing up is because it might be in the sky," Jorma said.

Jorma lead them some where he showed them a place without the girls or the kittens.

Jorma soon covered his head and stuff fell from the sky.

"Something is up there." Lion-o said.

"Yeah some thing big and metal," Bengali said.

"DUH!" Calon said.

"Back the shop!" Jorma said. "They're coming!" he said.

"Whose coming?" Lion-o asked.

"The Necro-mechs." Jorma said.

some robots took the book.

"What's happening Jorma?" Lion-o asked.

"A being called the Soul sever, he's been trying to give machines souls." Jorma said. "If he has the book it can mean trouble." he said.

"Machines with souls that's impossible." Panthro said.

"You know what is also impossible a cat with robot arms," Tygra said.

"And a cat with a hammer that as almost as many powers as the sword of omens," Calon said looking at Bengali.

His robot Flicker came up he wanted to help get the book back. "Flicker wants to help you," Jorma said.

"Great then let's get going," Lion-o said.

"I will start fixing the Thundertank it doesn't look to bad off," Jorma said.

"Thanks," Panthro said.

The Thundercats headed out went to find the soul sever.

They found the shop and saw a crashed ship. "That could be useful having more than one vehicle." Bengali said.

The soul sever capture Tygra and told the Thundercats his story.

He put Tygra's soul in machine and it was terrible it took in souls to feed on.

Flicker sacrificed himself to save Tygra. Tygra had his soul returned.

Panthro checked on Tygra.

The soul sever was very sad. He lost the souls of his family. He found Flicker. "He must of been programmed to do it." Soul sever said.

"It wasn't in his programming he did it on his own." Lion-o said.

The Thundercats took the book and left the soul sever the mourn.

Then flicker restarted.


	23. Chapter 23

chapter 23 what lies above 1 and 2

The Thundercats repaired a flight ship to go to Avista to get the tech stone. Panthro had also finished repairing the Thundertank.

"Let's call it the Feliner." Wilykit said.

"Great idea," Bengali said.

"That has a nice ring to it." Panthro said. Panthro turned to Panella. "You know Panella think this is a good a time to ask you," he said he showed her a ring. "Will you be my wife?" he asked.

"Yes!" Panella said hugging him.

"We were wondering when you were going to ask her." Bengali said.

"We should have the wedding soon," Panella said.

"Okay then," Panthro said.

So their was short wedding ceremony in dog city and everyone even the dog gladiators from the pit joined and celebrated. "Now it's time to test the Feliner." Panthro said.

Then everyone got in and once in the air it was a bit bumpy. "Panthro take it easy, I don't feel so good!" Bengali said.

"You don't look so good either you look green instead of white," Lion-o said.

Panthro got all jittery. "Yikes it's high!" he said.

"Don't tell me you're scared of heights," Tygra said.

"I didn't know until now!" Panthro said covering his eyes.

The others started to panic.

So Tygra took the stick. Then flew it nice and easy.

"Wow you're good Tygra," Lion-o said.

"Thanks," Tygra said.

"Now lets have nice easy flight." He said.

Pumyra checked on everyone to see if they were okay. She saw Bengali he looked sick to his stomach.

"Are you okay?" Pumyra asked.

"I feel sick," Bengali answered.

Then laser-bursts came. Someone told them to follow them to land.

They found the City of Avista.

"Cats despite their limits are welcome guests." the bird called Vultiare said.

The Thundercats explained they need the Tech stone or Mum-Ra will steal it and do something terrible.

"It's not my problem." Vultiare said.

Tygra made a bet on an air race.

Despite Vultiare's attempts to cheat Tygra won. Vultiare went back on his promise. He had them arrested.

"We need to do something." Wilykat said.

He had and idea and told Pumyra and Bengali who were the only ones willing to listen it didn't go to well.

Mum-Ra appeared. "How does he keep finding us?" Lion-o asked.

Calon came up to Mum-Ra. "I am ready master, you maybe my king but I live for Mum-Ra," Calon said.

"Calon almost perished at the fall of Thundera I sensed his hate for you because you left him behind with your friends without noticing his cries for help, so I had the ancient spirits of evil rescue him and heal him now he works for me," Mum-Ra said.

The Wily twins brought reinforcements. The dogs, berbils, Elephants, Tigers and fishmen. They assisted in the fight.

Vultiare joined Mum-Ra and he gave the stone to him.

Panthro landed the city.

"We lost the stone," Lion-o said. "I feel foolish for thinking Calon was a friend." He said.

"He had us all fooled," Liosia said.

"Look at what you gained all these animals are united under the Thundercats we can get the next stone and take back the tech stone," Wilykit said.

Lion-o took the sword of omens and held it high.


	24. Chapter 24

chapter 24 the kind hearted lizard and the thunderkittens

Today the Thundercats were outside enjoying a nice day they had to find the next stone but now they were enjoying some time off.

The Thunderkittens decided to go explore. "Be careful you two," Bengali called.

"Okay," Wilykit said.

The kittens came up to a swamp and began to explore. They were having a good time. Then began to walk across the rocks and then Wilykit slipped and fell in. "Wilykit!" Wilykat said.

"Help!" Wilykit said.

Then a Lizard came running and saved her and took them to the house he was staying.

"My name is Wilykat and this is my sister Wilykit," Wilykat said.

"I'm Scalaro," the lizard said.

"How come you saved us? I thought lizards hate cats," Wilykit asked.

"Most of my kind do, but I admire the other animals and want to be their friend, especially to cats I think the war is Stupid. I was different from the moment I hatched from my egg. All I wanted was some other animals to call my friend. My father is Slithe a great warrior and leader. I was born and I was one of his only child and son. When I was a young boy Slithe told me his dream of true peace and like when we first colonized Third earth he hoped I would be the one to help accomplish it. Slithe was proud to call me his son then Mum-ra attacked so my father fought back and Mum-ra saw that and took me and my mother. Mother died and I escaped and got injured. I collapsed in this forest from my injuries and a kind traveling Elephant took me too this cabin and treated my wounds. After I was healed I asked if he could teach me how to heal. He agreed and taught me how since I had no where else to go, he gave me this cabin to stay in as a home. I hope one day I can make me and my father's dream come true where the lizards and cats and other animals won't have to fight anymore and live in peace." Scalaro said.

"Sounds like what Lion-o wants to achieve." Wilykat said.

"Tell me what is a couple of kids like you doing by yourselves?" Scalaro asked.

"We were exploring and got lost," Wilykit said.

"I thought your friends were the Thundercats." Scalaro said.

They walked out of the cabin and the Thundercats saw and went on the defense. Scalaro became frighted.

The twins stepped in front of them. "Leave him alone your scaring him!" Wilykat said.

"He's a lizard," Panthro said.

"He saved me," Wilykit said.

"I thought I saw him assisting us." Pumyra said.

"So he's nice, what do you know a friendly lizard." Panthro said.

"Why were you helping us?" Tygra asked.

"I thought since you didn't know the area I'd help you." Scalaro said. "I saved your friends here from drowning in the quicksand marsh." he said.

"But what about Scalaro?" Wilykat asked. "He can't go back to the lizards because Mum-ra threatened Slithe his father because he fought him when he went to the lizards he escaped but his mother perished," he said.

"Don't worry you can come with us," Pumyra said.

"Yes we will protect you if Mum-Ra finds us so you'll be safe with us." Lion-o said.

"Thank you, so much, I'll try not to be a burden." Scalaro said.

So now the Thundercats were heading out with a new friend in tow.


	25. Chapter 25

chapter 25 the lizard hero

All Thundercats were about head to the next town.

Scalaro the lizard who joined the Thundercats. He was different then most of the lizards. But he was on the run from Mum-ra.

"You know Scalaro, you are a good lizard hopefully you and your father's dream will come true." Lion-o said.

"You are very specail lizard." Tygra said.

"Thanks, Tygra" Scalaro said.

Later the lizards and Mum-Ra attacked. Scalaro attacked a joined the Thundercats in the fight.

"Scalaro my son," Slithe said.

"Father." Scalaro said.

Mum-ra attacked.

The fight escalated. Scalaro saw that Lion-o was in danger and rushed over and protected him. He was badly injured.

Mum-ra retreated and he took Slithe with him. "No Scalaro!" Slithe said.

The Thundercats rushed over to the injured Lizard he was alive. But his legs were gone all the way up to the knee. Pumyra started bandaging his legs.

"I'll be okay, I'll live." he said.

"You could have died." Lion-o said.

"That's what friends do we look out for each other." Scalaro said.

"Thank you for saving my brother," Tygra said.

Pumyra finished bandaging his legs. "That should do it." she said.

"You know what I'll miss most about not having legs?" Scalaro said. "Being able walk and run I help many friends with my running to their aid." he said.

"You'll be okay get some rest hero," Lion-o said.

"Thanks Lion-o," Scalaro said.

"I'll talk to Berbils to see if they can make you some legs. If they can give me new arms they can give you new legs." Panthro said.

"Thanks Panthro." Scalaro said.

Right now what Scalaro needed was rest. He was going to be alright. Scalaro watched as many of the young cubs ran and played.

"Don't worry Scalaro soon you will be able to run again just like that once Panthro is done talking to the Berbils." Liosia said.

"I sure hope so." Scalaro said.

Panthro came back. "Ro-bear Bill agreed he told me that anyone who is a friend of the Thundercat is a friend of his," he said.

"He wants Scalaro to be taken to the Berbil Village, so we can fix him up." he added.

"Great now lets take Scalaro there." Leonaro said.

So Panthro picked up Scalaro and carried him into the Feliner. Tygra piloted the ship and they landed in the Berbil village.

The Berbils went right to work on Scalaro's legs. "If you need any help let me know," Panthro said.

The Berbils nodded and went right to work. They worked and worked. Panthro even helped them.

"There," Panthro said.

Scalaro saw his legs.

"Well what do you think?" Panthro asked.

"They look good now if I can walk." Scalaro said.

"Be careful," Lion-o cautioned.

Scalaro got on his new legs and took a small step and took one after the other. "You are doing well Scalaro." Liosia said.

His robotic legs worked like a charm.

"I can walk again!" Scalaro said. "Thank you, Berbils and thank you, Panthro." he said.

"No problem Scalaro, you are a great lizard." Panthro said.

Once back at the camp Scalaro was given high honors. "I'm not worthy I was just trying to help," Scalaro said. He was a very humble Lizard.

The book was pointing to the next stone.

Scalaro knew where they had to go through to get the next stone.

"We have to go through the lizard villages to get the stone, we must be cautious because I know Mum-Ra's armies will be heading that way with Slithe. If we are not careful we will all be destroyed by Mum-Ra's army." Scalaro said.


	26. Chapter 26

chapter 26 the lizard village

The Thundercats were at the Lizard village. "We must be cautious because Mum-Ra might of turned them." Scalaro said.

"Agreed." Lion-o said.

Everything was running smoothly. They had to be quick, quiet and careful because who knew when Mum-Ra and the army would come in.

Meanwhile Mum-Ra and Slithe were talking. "Why didn't you tell me my son was alive? How dare you lie to me, I don't want to be apart of this evil any longer." Slithe said.

"I was afraid you might say this, so I will have you son Scalaro brought here," Mum-Ra said.

"What?" Slithe said.

"I would spend many sleepless nights if anything unfortunate befell him," Mum-ra said.

"You wouldn't!" Slithe said.

"Just do it or you're son gets it!" Mum-Ra said.

"Yes, Mum-Ra," Slithe said.

Kaynar and Addicus introduced the new general Rattaro.

They headed for the Lizard Village.

The other Lizards noticed the cats and instead of attacking they felt frightened. "We won't hurt you we are just passing through." Lion-o said.

The Lizards were still feeling cautious.

Then Rattaro and Mum-Ra's army appeared.

"Scalaro you are coming with us," Rattaro said grabbing the young lizard.

"Let him go!" Slithe said. Kaynar and Addicus held him back.

"Scalaro you can beat him!" Lion-o said.

"Yes we believe in you!" Wilykit said.

"You can do it Scalaro!" Wilykat said.

"The Thundercats believe in me so if they believe I can do it so do I!" Scalaro said. Then found new strength and began to fight back against Rattaro's attacks.

Rattaro fell down and the Scalaro started to glow and the shed his skin. He looked like a large and stronger and kind lizard with robot legs. "This is what happens when you share courage and become friends with others and believe in them just as they believe in you!" Liosia said.

The other lizards were in awe and they fought off Mum-Ra's generals.

Slithe as he was carried off gave his son a proud smile.

"Scalaro I think thing will be better sine you will be the new leader of the lizards I hope we can improve our relationship in the future. But for now you all better leave the Lizard village to the lizards." Lion-o said.

After that the Thundercats left.

What will happen next?


	27. Chapter 27

chapter 27 The spaceship of secrets

Lion-o and the others were now joined by Dobo and they were in a forest. Dobo started to sniff. "I smell something." Dobo said.

"Sorry, I'm little anxious," Wilykat said.

"Not that kid, I mean it's coming from another direction." Dobo said.

"I hear something too from the same direction and it sounds familiar." Lynx-o said.

Then they saw a valley it was full of creatures just like snarf.

"Wow a whole of Snarfs." Wilykit said.

"Yes I think this must be where Snarf comes from." Lion-o said.

"Yeah even though I saw some in Thundera this must be their actual home." Cheetara said.

The snarfs came up and started acting all friendly. "Wow they sure are friendly." Wilykit said.

"Hmm I see something in the distance." Panthro said.

"Well let's see what it is," Bengali said.

They headed for it and saw what looked like part of a spaceship. "I remember seeing this in the book of omens it was part of Mum-Ra's spaceship it is where they did scientific research," Lion-o said.

They went inside. "Yikes this place makes my stripes crawl," Tygra said.

"This is creepy," Pumyra said.

Liosia a female of those creatures her tail was stuck and she got it free then it licked her face and ran off.

"You don't think there are any ghosts here do you?" Wilykit asked.

"No, but I hate small dark places." Dobo said. A spider crawled on him. "Yech!" he said and swatted off. "I hate spiders! They give me the willies!" he said.

"Hey look cages," Wilykat said.

"Yes look at all of them." Bengali said.

There was a book that was opened and Lion-o saw what was on the page. "Hey this thing looks like Snarf." Lion-o said.

"You're right," Tygra said.

"That's so strange," Panella said.

There was computer and Bengali went under and booted it up. "There maybe we can learn something." Bengali said.

There was a scientist on screen. "Scientific log 4:28, Experiment 1982, this creature is one of our more successful experiments. Our other experiments to creature the ultimate creature weapon of mass destruction have been failures. The creature must look innocent at first but when angered, threatened, or given the right order it will grow to the size of a large creature for several soldiers to ride and to bring several enemies down. This one proves to be quiet useful." the scientist said.

Then a creature that look like snarf appeared. "Once placed in enemy lines this creature's cute and playful innocence will make it seem harmless once given the order it will maul them in it's giant form. But unfortunately it is uncontrollable in this form and must be tranquilized after a mission then it will return to it's gentler form. We have seen what this creature can do it nearly mauled one of assistants fatally. So far this creature is success and Mum-Ra is pleased yet he doesn't know what to call the creatures yet. But these creatures are producing litters of babies quickly and Mum-Ra is pleased that he will soon have an army of these creatures." the scientist said.

Then the next log came up. "Mum-Ra has been defeated and Leo has had a sorcerer cast a spell on the creatures to keep them in their innocent form because he doubts the creatures will ever control it but say they might and become a valuable ally and companion to all kinds of animals. Signing off," he said.

This was the most shocking thing ever. Mum-Ra created the creatures which turned out to be the same as Snarf. "This is so shocking." Wilykit said.

"Yes, but these creatures I had no idea of their origin, but we must protect them before Mum-Ra remembers what they are and where they live." Cheetara said.

"I will have my pit gladiators guard this place and protect these creatures," Dobo said.

Then once leaving the ship the female creature saw them and began to follow them out of the valley.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

chapter 28 Tales of Lion-o

The Thundercats were near an Elephant settlement. "We are near one of our settlements, I know our cousins will be happy to see us," Anet said.

Just then Kaynar, Addicus and Rattaro attacked. "Okay you lousy felines, and dog and elephant, boy talk about crazy," Rattaro said.

"You are the one who is crazy," Lion-o said.

"Besides Kaynar," Bengali said.

"You got that right." Pumyra said.

The fight had begun and Lion-o was thrown into a rock. "Lion-o!" Liosia said.

Lion-o was badly injured.

"Panthro, let's do our specail attack from the pit!" Dobo said.

"You got it," Panthro said and spun around as Dobo kicked Mum-Ra's generals and then gave him a toss and Dobo gave full range weapon attack and with that the enemy retreated.

"Guys we need to get Lion-o some place safe he's badly injured." Pumyra said.

"The village of our cousins is not too far." Anet said.

"Then let's go!" Panella said.

Once arriving the elephants showed them to Anet's brother's house where they placed Lion-o in bed and Pumyra began to treat him. Lion-o groaned and mumbled. "How is Lion-o?" Wilykit asked.

"Lion-o was not only injured in body but also in spirit," Anet said.

"I agree my brother," said Anet's brother Eldon.

"Can he hear us?" Wilykat asked.

"Probably," Eldon said.

"Lion-o it's me Bengali, you will pull through this who knows what we would do without you," Bengali said. "I know many of us would not do well, because you always look out for us, you did that before you were king. Remember the time at the river when we were kids?" he said.

Flashback.

 _The two of us were playing with my ball as My father was talking to yours about the weapons he had to make for the army. We were playing catch near the river._

 _"Oops!" young Bengali said. The ball bounced into the river._

 _"Well there goes the ball," young Lion-o said._

 _"I'll get it," young Bengali said._

 _"Be careful Bengali," young Lion-o said._

 _There had been a really big storm the night before and the river was swollen and there was a lot of debris. I didn't care about that I just wanted my ball back. I fell in and my leg gotten stuck on an old net and I was being dragged under. Then You grabbed a sharp rock dived into the river and cut me free and we swam to shore. You told my father and your father what happened, and they were proud of your courage._

"I know we can't replace your watchful eye," Bengali said.

"Yeah we sure can't," Tygra said.

Lion-o mumbled in conformation almost. "Hey Lion-o heard you!" Pumyra said.

"It is said the voice of a loved one can help a lost spirit come home." Anet said.

"I'll give it a try," Liosia said. "Lion-o I know you never give up on anything once you set your mind to it, remember the time I badly twisted my ankle and I wouldn't stop crying?" she said.

Flashback.

 _Liosia was sobbing about her hurt ankle. Lion-o saw she was upset and decided to cheer her up. First he tried doing a silly dance, that didn't work then he tried making funny faces, that didn't work either then he tried balancing a ball on his head, no good either then he tried juggling fruit and then the fruit fell on him and he got all messy. Then Liosia started to laugh. "I knew I could make you stop crying." Lion-o said._

"Lion-o why don't you show that same perseverance, I know you can do it," Liosia said.

Lion-o grumbled and moved his head.

"Okay Lion-o I know you may not know it but you are a good leader we both are but you show to be better at it than me like this one time we were playing follow leader. I took us to the Ista forest." Tygra said.

Flashback.

 _"Lion-o come on hurry up," Tygra said._

 _"But Tygra father says it's dangerous here and he doesn't want a repeat of what happen at the ruins." Lion-o said._

 _"Come on let's go," Tygra said._

 _Then they ran into this big creature Lion-o jumped it and squeezed an area on it's neck. It fell down and was asleep. "What did you do?" Tygra asked._

 _"Nerve pinch Panthro taught it to me, now let's go home he won't sleep forever." Lion-o said._

"Lion-o I know leadership is hard we both do but I wish I could be better I know you do too," Tygra said.

Lion-o mumbled and almost nodded. "Tygra your brother hears you and understands." Anet said.

"Lion-o you just have to face your fears like you did before," Panthro said.

"Lion-o isn't scared of anything," Bengali said.

"You are wrong Bengali," Panthro said. "Lion-o remember the time we were training in a forest when it was getting dark?" he said.

Flashback.

 _I was helping you perfect your fighting technique. "Hurry up Lion-o we must be quick and smart when navigating the dark." Panthro said._

 _Lion-o frozen when they went through dark place. Panthro picked him up and carried him out. "That is when I realized you had a deep unexplained and paralyzing fear of dark places. So I helped you train along with Jaga to help get you out of it. Mostly unsuccessful, then one night while we were training in a field an unknown creature attacked us and you couldn't see it to well but you heard it and came to my rescue when I was hurt._

 _"Panthro why wasn't I scared?' Lion-o asked._

 _"Because you focused on what you had to do and not on your fear." Panthro said. Then they headed back to the palace._

"Lion-o you are a brave one and you will always face fears new and old and you help us face ours." Panthro said.

"I know," a voice said.

It was Lion-o he woke up.

"Lion-o! We thought you were gone," Pumyra said.

"I was but you brought me back all of you," Lion-o said.

"Good now get some rest young lord," Anet said.

"Understood," Lion-o said and dozed off.

Then after a few days of treatment Lion-o was as good as new.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29 how Lion-o met Snarf

The Thundercats were camping out at night and Snarf was curled up in Lion-o's lap. Lion-o scratched Snarf behind the ear. Snarf started to purr. Wilykat and Wilykit had been wondering something for a long time. So they decided to asked right now.

"Hey Lion-o, how did you meet Snarf and how he became your pet?' Wilykat asked.

"Yes I have been wondering about that too," Pumyra said.

"Same here," Cheetara said.

"I thought you got him as a present," Bengali said.

"I think many of us were," Lynx-o said.

"Yeah like for your birthday," Liosia said.

"Actually it's a bit more complicated then that." Lion-o said.

"Yes a lot more complicated," Tygra said.

"Yes I was there so it is a story that needs to be told," Panthro said.

"Oh yeah I remember that," Panella said.

"Okay it all began when I was five years old," Lion-o said.

Flashback.

Lion-o and Tygra were playing together in Thundera's town square. Then they saw a weird creature run by with trash tied to it's tail and kids chasing it. "Hey look Tygra," Lion-o said and followed.

"Lion-o wait up," Tygra said.

They saw the creature cornered in the alley. "Hey leave him alone he did nothing to you," Lion-o said.

"Yeah back off, it's just little animal now leave him alone." Tygra said standing in front of the kids.

The kids ran off after Tygra intimidated them. Lion-o walked up to the animal and the little creature looked frightened. "Okay stay still, I'm going to get that off you," Lion-o said.

Then the creature scratched him. "Lion-o are you okay?" Tygra asked.

"Yes I'm fine it's just frightened." Lion-o said. "I don't blame you little guy you must have it pretty rough, I just want to help." he said.

Then it calmed down and Lion-o got the trash of his tail and took off the rope on it's snout. "There, now you are fine now," Lion-o said. Then it licked his face.

Then Lion-o and Tygra snuck the critter into the palace. They saw Grune's pet Rasono Demon. "Last thing we need is to wake up Demon." Tygra said.

"Agreed." Lion-o said.

They took the little critter to Lion-o's room and used a damp wash cloth to clean it up. Then Lion-o used his old brush he doesn't use anymore to brush the creature. "You sure are a scrawny little thing," Lion-o said.

"Yes he is," Tygra said.

"He needs a name how about Snarf?" Lion-o said.

The little critter meowed happily he liked that name. "Okay then Snarf it is," Tygra said.

Over the next couple of days the two young princes have been sneaking food into Lion-o's room and they made sure Snarf stayed out of sight.

But Panthro was suspicious. "Grune I think the young princes are hiding something." he said.

"I agree Demon has been acting more aggressive than normal." Grune said.

Then one day Snarf ran out of the room and Grune and Panthro caught it and took it to the king. Luckily for Snarf Lion-o and Tygra came to the rescue. "Please leave him alone we brought him into the palace, he was get bullied by some kids and we couldn't leave him there. So we have been taking care of him." Lion-o said.

"It's true, we have been looking after Snarf just like you look after us father. We have been responsible for him." Tygra said.

"Okay it may stay." Claudius said.

"Lion-o I think he should be yours you did more and took off the ropes that was tangled to him." Tygra said.

"Here that Snarf it's you and me forever!" Lion-o said.

Snarf jumped in Lion-o's arms and licked his face.

Flashback ends.

"That was a great story," Wilykit said.

"Yes and it's all true," Tygra said.

"Yes Snarf had become a part of life at the palace and boy and we will get into the problems Snarf and Demon caused those to creatures hated each other," Panthro said.

"Yes, but that is another story," Lion-o said.


	30. Chapter 30

chapter 30 Panthro and Panella's future

Panthro and Panella were in there room they were happy to be together. Morning came it was time to get moving again. Panthro was driving the Thundertank and Panella was sitting next to him. She felt sick to her stomach. "Panthro stop the tank," she said.

"Okay," he said. He stopped it and she ran out and threw up. "Hey you never gotten sick while riding in the Thundertank are you okay?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"Mind if I take a look?" Pumyra asked.

"Not at all." Panella said.

"I'll go get you some water," Panthro said and left.

Panella was examined by Pumyra. "Congratulations you're pregnant," Pumyra said.

"I'm pregnant?" Panella said.

"Yes you and Panthro are going to have a baby," Pumyra said.

Panella placed her hand on her middle and smiled. A little baby of her own. _Little one I already love you so much._ Panella thought.

Panthro came back a bit later. He saw the others looking at him in a certain way. "Here's the water dear," Panthro said.

"Thank you," Panella said taking a sip.

"Is everything alright over here why is everyone looking at us?" Panthro asked.

"Well," Panella said and took his hand and placed it on her belly. "Soon there will be one more with us," she said.

Panthro was shocked. "Panella? Really?' Panthro asked looking at her middle.

"Yes," Panella said.

Panthro threw his arms around her. "I thought you might get angry," Panella said.

"I am shocked but this is amazing." Panthro said.

"I was afraid you would want to," Panella said.

Panthro was shocked. "Panella I wouldn't do anything to hurt you or the baby." Panthro kissed her forehead.

"I love you Panthro," Panella said hugging him. "I love you so much," she said.

"I love you too and I can't wait to meet our baby," Panthro said.

"Neither can I," Panella said.

To be continued.


	31. Chapter 31

chapter 31 Snarfette

The female creature had been following the Thundercats for some time and today Liosia heard rustling in the bushes. "Hang on I think we are being followed." Liosia said.

"Yeah I have been thinking that too someone other than Snarf had been stealing our food scraps." Bengali said.

"Yes, and it has been following us for a while," Panella said.

Then out of the bush popped out the head of the female creature. "Why it's the female creature from the valley where Snarf came from she must have been following us." Cheetara said.

"Come here girl," Liosia said. The creature came up to her. "Is the reason why you are following us is because you wanted to be with one of us?" she asked.

It meowed happily then jumped into Liosia's arms licking her face. "I think she likes you," Pumyra said.

"Okay I guess you can be mine you know since you look like a girl version of Snarf I will call you Snarfette." Liosia said.

It meowed happily at that. Liosia and Lion-o put Snarf and Snarfette together to see if they got along. Snarfette and Snarf began to sniff each other. Then they began to play. "Looks like they are going to get along just fine," Tygra said.

"Yes now let's get moving," Panthro said.

"Yes we need to find the final stone." Bengali said.

"Yes first thing is first," Panella said.

"Panella remember to take it easy you are going to be having a baby soon," Panthro said.

"Quit worrying Panthro," Panella said.

They head off into the forest. It was starting to get dark. "Okay, will you two get the firewood?" Tygra asked the Thunderkittens.

"Okay, come on Snarf." Wilykit said.

Snarf followed the kittens while Liosia and Lion-o got the food ready.

Snarfette went over to the stream and grabbed a large fish out of it and carried it over to them. "Looks like we will be having fish tonight." Bengali said.

"Okay then let's cook it up." Lion-o said.

They scaled the fish and started to cook it when the kittens brought back the firewood.

Once it was done cooking the cats enjoyed their dinner. "Okay now it's late we better turn it in for the night," Pumyra said.

Soon the Thundercats were asleep. Snarf curled up next to Lion-o while Snarfette curled up next to Liosia.

The next day Snarfette was being really friendly with Snarf. "If you ask me, I say Snarfette's got a soft spot for Snarf." Liosia said.

"I think he likes her too," Lion-o said. "Reminds me how much I love you," he told her.

Liosia smiled and kissed him.


	32. Chapter 32

chapter 32 Snarf monster unleashed

Snarf was playing around today in the tank with Snarfette. "Those two sure are having fun," Bengali said.

"Yes they sure are," Pumyra said.

"We are coming up on a village," Panthro said.

"Good now let's get moving we need supplies," Lion-o said.

Once coming up and the fully repaired and new and improved Thundertank. They saw the village was big, and inside were some animals. "Ah the Rhino village I haven't been here in ages," Anet said.

"You know them?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes the Rhinos and Elephants are good friends, I know their leader, Hornal, he is a very kind soul," Anet said.

"I bet he'll be surprised to see you," Panella said.

The rhinos came up to them. "Hello, I never seen things like you before but you smell like cats, a dog, and a Elephant." the rhino said.

"That is what we are," Dobo said.

Another Rhino came over. "You have to forgive us, we rhino's don't see to well," he said. Then he saw Anet. "It has been a long time Anet," he said.

"Good to see you Hornal," Anet said.

"I am Lion-o lord of Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"Why have you visited our little village?" Hornal asked.

"We need to get supplies," Lion-o said.

"I see, so feel free to look around and find what you need." Hornal said.

Mum-Ra saw this through the cauldron and saw what Snarf was through his past and decided it was time to bring back his more powerful form. He chanted an ancient spell to free Snarf from it and all his kind from the lock as well.

Snarf and Snarfette felt strange after that. Lion-o noticed this and knelt down to Snarf. "Are you okay buddy?" he said.

Snarf meowed as if to say yeah I'm okay. Then Lion-o went back to get the supplies.

Mum-Ra sent the lizards on them.

Dobo sniffed them out right away. "The lizard army is coming I can smell them." Dobo said.

"You have a strong nose," a Rhino said.

"Yes we dogs have a very powerful sense of smell." Dobo said.

The Lizards came in and suddenly it happened Snarf and Snarfette turned into their more powerful forms and the Lizard army became frightened during the fight and ran. Then they started to cause destruction. Hornal gave Lion-o something. "This herb juice is a tranquilizer it will stop them with out hurting them." he said.

Lion-o drove the dart into Snarf and Snarfette's skin. Then the two of them returned to their normal form. Anet came over. "I sense a great deal of determination and courage from these two, I can in a vision that these two and all of their kind will learn control." Anet said. "Until then be cautious." he said.

Lion-o sighed and held the sleeping Snarf in his arms.


	33. Chapter 33

chapter 33 Return to tiger clan mountain

Tygra, Lion-o, Liosia, Bengali, Pumyra and Cheetara had to head to the tiger clan's mountains. The was something that had to be helped with.

The white tiger clan was moving to the tiger clan's mountains because they had to leave their own mountain home.

"Good to see you Tygra we really need your help now, son because our white tiger cousins are coming to settle here in a nearby cave to see if they can live here, for some reason they had to leave their own home," Javan said.

"Yes and we need to help them," Caspin said.

"Lord Javan we spotted chief Bendar," a tiger said.

"Good let's go greet them," Javan said.

Caspin started to falter. "Are you okay Caspin?" Javan asked.

"Yes I just got dizzy for a minute." Caspin said.

"Caspin you only get dizzy like that when you are getting sick, you know you get sick so easily," Javan said.

"I'm fine I haven't eaten in a few hours I probably just need something to eat." Caspin said.

"Okay then if you say so," Javan said.

Caspin sighed and followed Javan.

"Greetings Bendar, it's good to see you," Javan said.

"Greetings, Javan we come from our old home," Bendar said. "We left our old mountain home rains come for days on end and the mountains became warmer and started to fill with plants and strange creatures, then a thick mist came through and seemed to stay we now call it the Mountains of the mist." he said.

"I see you are welcome to stay here," Javan said.

"Thank you, if not we thought about figuring out how to survive in our old home," Bendar said.

A bit later the tigers were panicking. Caspin had falling very ill. "Pumyra will he be alright?' Tygra asked.

"This illness is strange to me," Pumyra said.

"Many animals have caught this and not survived the only cure is tea made from the crescent moon orchid. If drank in time they will recover." Bendar said.

"Where can we find the crescent moon orchid?" Javan asked.

"In the mountain of the mists, it can grow in almost any mountain environment." Bendar said.

"We need to get it," Javan said.

"Yes I know, Caston is a young tiger who knows where they grow I will send him there." Bendar said.

"We will take him there in the Feliner it's faster," Tygra said.

"I will go too, Bengali, Cheetara and Pumyra stay here and help look after Caspin," Lion-o said.

"Yes Lion-o," they said.

So the three of them left and arrived in the mountain of the mists and they started to search. "They should be nearby." Caston said.

Lion-o looked around and saw something. "Look is this it?' Lion-o asked.

"Yes it is," Caston said.

They picked a few and some seeds fell out. "Take the seeds we can plant them in the mountain home of the orange tiger clan later," Caston said.

They took off and arrived at the tiger clan's mountain. Pumyra made the tea and gave it to Caspin. The next day he was sitting up and started to stand. "Easy my friend," Javan said helping him up.

All the cats cheered. "Thanks but I don't deserve to be cheered, it's Tygra, Lion-o, Pumyra and Caston who deserve to be cheered." Caspin said.

Soon the others would head back to the others and would be greeted by some unfriendly company.


	34. Chapter 34

chapter 34 deceit can be striped

After helping the White tigers out things pretty much returned to normal for the tiger clan. But today they were going to get a surprise. A tiger came in running up and the other tigers knew him. "Caspin's crazy older brother!" one of the tigers said.

"You are a traitor leave!" Javan said.

"I heard the lost tiger prince has returned you must rid yourself of him or the Fangstire will continued to attack!" Balinous said.

"No Balinous the other part of the legend says the Fangstire will become a danger to the universe if it eats Tygra's heart." Caspin said.

"That is just something to prevent it I shouldn't have been banished!" Balinous said.

"Your punishment was well deserved." Caspin said.

Balinous then ran off in a huff. "I'm sorry about my brother he has always been like that," Caspin said and left.

"You all don't know much about Caspin, but I do," Javan said and began to tell the story.

Flashback.

 _Balinous was a happy child and then his parents told him they were going to have a baby. Balinous became jealous at this news. He was happy being an only child. But on cold night two months before he was suppose to arrive Caspin was born small frail and weak. Their mother had died due to complications. Balinous didn't want to look at or hold Caspin. He never did much with his brother growing up except making Caspin feel bad about himself and make him cry. He always told Caspin it was his fault mother was dead that him being born killed her. But the other members of the tiger and family didn't blame him because several of them lost their mother the same way. Caspin despite having weak health first began to develop a strong level of Resilience after bad injury or illness he bounced back quicker than others. Soon Caspin became part of the council of elders for the chief. Javan and Caspin had been best friends since childhood when Javan became a father Caspin became Tygra's guardian to watch him when Javan couldn't or if anything happened to him. Caspin had to rescue Tygra when Balinous attempted to leave the small cub alone because he thought if the Fangstire got Tygra it would leave and nothing bad would happen. After that Balinous was banished._

"I see it must be hard," Cheetara said.

"Yes and it's not an easy thing to talk about." Javan said.

Meanwhile Balinous was fuming and he saw a lion with a black mane. It was Calon. "Come with me Mum-Ra wants to meet you," Calon said.

Balinous was taken to Mum-Ra where he had a spell put on him and he became the keeper of Fangstire. "Now we will full our destiny," he said

Soon the Thundercats had to leave. "Have a safe journey my son," Javan said.

"We will father be careful yourself." Tygra said.

Then they left. Soon Calon and the lizards came and attacked the tigers fought back pushed them away. But Slithe grabbed Caspin. "He'll make a good prisoner," Slithe said. "Mum-Ra said take one of the tigers prisoner and we got their chief's right hand man. Now let's go," he said.

"Javan help!" Caspin said.

"Caspin!" Javan said. The Lizards and Calon took off with Caspin who was now a prisoner of Mum-Ra.

"We have to save him," Javan said.


	35. Chapter 35

chapter 35 Under control

Lion-o and the other Thundercats knew that Snarf's larger form was dangerous so they were prepared just in case he went into that form. Pumyra kept the tranquilizing remedy handy so that way they wouldn't be in trouble without it. Snarf had only turned into his larger form once and Lion-o nearly got hurt because of it. They knew it might happen again.

Snarf was still same old Snarf and Snarfette was still Snarfette so that wasn't a big deal but who knows when they would go into their more powerful larger forms. Lion-o was worried he thought that the bond that he had with Snarf would be ruined because of this.

"Don't worry Lion-o you can't lose something you and Snarf have overnight," Pumyra said.

"Yeah kid, you and Snarf have a really strong bond." Panthro said.

"Yes that is true, not even my pet Rasono Demon and I had such a tight bond you and Snarf have." Panella said.

"Thanks guys, it's just I hope Snarf can control his more powerful form," Lion-o said.

"Yeah I hope so too," Bengali said.

They went into a town and picked up some supplies. He saw a whistle that looked like Snarf. Lion-o blew the whistle and Snarf who was at a nearby food cart came running to him. "What do you know this whistle calls to Snarf's species." Lion-o said.

"But I didn't hear anything," Tygra said.

"Well Snarf did," Lion-o said.

"It must be a frequency only Snarf's kind can hear." Dobo said. "I can hear things you cats can't hear," he added.

But then a monster attack the village they called it Golon. Snarf saw Lion-o get attacked it Snarf feeling provoked by that turned into his larger form and attacked. Lion-o saw Snarf fighting. "SNARF!" Lion-o said.

Snarf looked at Lion-o. Panthro and the others got ready to fight Snarf just in case. "Wait we're cool aren't we Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

Snarf smiled and nodded. "Snarf heard you." Bengali said.

"Get that monster Snarf," Lion-o said.

Snarf began to fight the monster and obey Lion-o orders and that sent a yellow wave out and all of Snarf's kind glowed and then Golon retreated and Snarf returned to his normal size.

"I guess all Snarf needed was the strong bond that you two shared to control his larger form," Anet said.

"Yes, it seems that way." Lion-o said. Then Snarf came limping over to Lion-o. Lion-o picked up the exhausted Snarf which started to lick his face. Pumyra treated Snarf's injuries.

"There we go he will be right as rain in about a week. It was a close call." Pumyra said.

"Snarf you never stop amazing me." Lion-o said.


	36. Chapter 36

chapter 34 deceit can be striped

After helping the White tigers out things pretty much returned to normal for the tiger clan. But today they were going to get a surprise. A tiger came in running up and the other tigers knew him. "Caspin's crazy older brother!" one of the tigers said.

"You are a traitor leave!" Javan said.

"I heard the lost tiger prince has returned you must rid yourself of him or the Fangstire will continued to attack!" Balinous said.

"No Balinous the other part of the legend says the Fangstire will become a danger to the universe if it eats Tygra's heart." Caspin said.

"That is just something to prevent it I shouldn't have been banished!" Balinous said.

"Your punishment was well deserved." Caspin said.

Balinous then ran off in a huff. "I'm sorry about my brother he has always been like that," Caspin said and left.

"You all don't know much about Caspin, but I do," Javan said and began to tell the story.

Flashback.

 _Balinous was a happy child and then his parents told him they were going to have a baby. Balinous became jealous at this news. He was happy being an only child. But on cold night two months before he was suppose to arrive Caspin was born small frail and weak. Their mother had died due to complications. Balinous didn't want to look at or hold Caspin. He never did much with his brother growing up except making Caspin feel bad about himself and make him cry. He always told Caspin it was his fault mother was dead that him being born killed her. But the other members of the tiger and family didn't blame him because several of them lost their mother the same way. Caspin despite having weak health first began to develop a strong level of Resilience after bad injury or illness he bounced back quicker than others. Soon Caspin became part of the council of elders for the chief. Javan and Caspin had been best friends since childhood when Javan became a father Caspin became Tygra's guardian to watch him when Javan couldn't or if anything happened to him. Caspin had to rescue Tygra when Balinous attempted to leave the small cub alone because he thought if the Fangstire got Tygra it would leave and nothing bad would happen. After that Balinous was banished._

"I see it must be hard," Cheetara said.

"Yes and it's not an easy thing to talk about." Javan said.

Meanwhile Balinous was fuming and he saw a lion with a black mane. It was Calon. "Come with me Mum-Ra wants to meet you," Calon said.

Balinous was taken to Mum-Ra where he had a spell put on him and he became the keeper of Fangstire. "Now we will full our destiny," he said

Soon the Thundercats had to leave. "Have a safe journey my son," Javan said.

"We will father be careful yourself." Tygra said.

Then they left. Soon Calon and the lizards came and attacked the tigers fought back pushed them away. But Slithe grabbed Caspin. "He'll make a good prisoner," Slithe said. "Mum-Ra said take one of the tigers prisoner and we got their chief's right hand man. Now let's go," he said.

"Javan help!" Caspin said.

"Caspin!" Javan said. The Lizards and Calon took off with Caspin who was now a prisoner of Mum-Ra.

"We have to save him," Javan said.


	37. Chapter 37

chapter 37 The Healer's Village

The Thundercats were heading towards village quickly because right now Wilykit had fallen ill and Pumyra needs more medical supplies to treat her. "We are almost to the village," Panthro said.

"Good," Pumyra said.

Wilykat was worried about his sister. They made it to the village and saw there were several shops with healing supplies. "Why are you in such a hurry?" A cat asked.

"We got a sick kitten in the tank." Lion-o said.

"Let's take a look everyone in this town is a healer." the cat said. Several healers came over the help. They examined Wilykit. "Good news is it's not serious, she is simply suffering from a mild heat stroke." one the healers said and they had to agree.

They made a specail tonic and had Wilykit drink it. "She should be fine now." the cat said.

"I'm a healer too," Pumyra said. "We came here for help and to restock my medical supplies," she said.

"You look familiar." the cat said.

"My name is Pumyra," she said.

"My Cousin," the cat said.

"Cousin Cougon." Pumyra said. They were happy to see each other.

"I heard about what happened to your parents." Cougon said.

"I know but Lynx-o's family took me in," Pumyra said.

"Well it's a good thing you took up the family business." Cougon said.

"I know," Pumyra said.

"So I can see all of you look strong and healthy Pumyra seems to be doing a good job as a medic." Cougon said.

"Yes she is," Bengali said.

"Wow you have some well toned muscles, you must get good exercise." Cougon said.

"Well I am a blacksmith, I did a lot of work with hard metal and stuff." Bengali said.

"Well it looks like it does your body good." Cougon said.

"Thanks," Bengali said.

Pumyra began to learn more healing skills from the villagers. "This is nice place to be," Lion-o said.

"Yes you can always count on some to help if you are hurt or sick," Tygra said.

"Yes you sure can," Cheetara said.

They began to gather their supplies. They were ready to go. "Wait Pumyra before you go take this." Cougon said.

Pumyra opened in it was bottle with a golden tonic in it. "What's this?' Pumyra asked.

"It's the tonic of the sunrise orchid. It has strong healing properties one drop can cure any injury, illness or poison." Cougon said.

"Wow the king of healing flowers." Pumyra said.

"Use it to help your friends. Just message me when you need more we grow them here so don't worry you will have good supply." Cougon said.

"Thank you, I know you will be a big help to us." Pumyra said.

"We better get going," Lion-o said.

Meanwhile at the black pyramid Caspin was sitting in a cell looking unkempt. Balinous gave him food and he started to eat messily. "Look at you, you were the tiger clan's second in command and prized member on the council of elders in the tiger clan. Now look at you, just a pathetic slob now, see you later you pathetic excuse for a tiger who I don't want to call brother." Balinous said and left.

Once he was gone Caspin began to eat neatly and he knew what he had to do.


	38. Chapter 38

chapter 38 time of great change

A lot changed since the Thundercats first left Thundera all of them did a great deal of growing. Lion-o was changing considerably he had been working out to strength his body it had been paying off. Bengali even designed new armor for everyone. He even designed battle armor for Snarf when he is in his larger form. The Thunderkittens have grown too they have gotten taller. Lynx-o has grown too. Panthro and Panella were expecting a baby.

They knew that Mum-Ra's generals were still following them trying to get the sword and the stones. But they had great hope and strength for defeating their enemies. It was good thing the other animals were going to help them. But there was still much to do.

Lion-o woke up this morning and discovered that his mane was becoming fuller. The others noticed this. "Well better late than never," Lion-o said.

"Yes, I'm sure Mum-Ra and the other's will figure it out," Panthro said.

"Yes, that crazy jackal will know it's you by the smell." Dobo said.

Everyone agreed with him.

Lion-o was now polishing the sword of omens.

"True, but this signifies the change that has happened in all of you since your journey has started." Anet said. He saw as Lion-o was polishing the sword. "I sense Lion-o is now maturing inside and outside. This proves now he is becoming a man, inside in out. This will help him become the king he is meant to be maybe even better." he said.

"Anet's right Lion-o has changed a great deal since the start of our journey." Cheetara said.

"Yes, he definitely has better control over his temper and emotions." Liosia said.

"Yes, and he is making wise, kind, and just decisions." Bengali said.

"Yes and he is becoming strong and brave and understanding what it means to be a leader. It means to serve his people and if he does it right his people will serve him." Panthro said.

"Yes and he is learning from his mistakes and tries not to make the same over again." Wilykit said.

"Yes and he knows what it means to believe in others and himself." Wilykat said.

"Yes and he makes good orders, they started off at random but now they are on regular basis, even though some are bad he realizes that soon after the mistake is made he changes it." Tygra said.

"Yes hard to believe Lion-o is not our boyish king anymore, now he is now fine king who is now showing us that he really fit to be our leader." Pumyra said.

"I can tell in his voice he is becoming a great king," Lynx-o said.

Lion-o wasn't paying any attention to them he was busy practicing with the sword of omens now.

At the black pyramid Caspin was now doing some working out himself. But he did it when he was alone. He heard someone coming and was now sitting down acting like he was doing nothing. "Crazy cat." Slithe said then left.

A lizard came in and gave Caspin his food. Once he left Caspin started to eat. Some of Caspin's clothes came off and now he was well muscled. Once he finished eating he went back to working out.

Grune was in his room with Demon practicing his new powers. "I will have my revenge Panthro. You and the other Thundercats can count on that, you will wish we never met." Grune said using his new supernatural powers on the wooden figure of Panthro he made and it caught fire. Grune laughed evilly at the sight. The fire went out.

Mum-Ra came in and saw Grune. "What is all this laughter?" Mum-Ra asked.

"Just practicing my new powers I got in the Astral plane. Now I will have my revenge on the Thundercats and get the stones for you Mum-Ra and because I am Grune the destroyer!" Grune said. "I owe my freedom to you Mum-Ra. I know my new powers will serve you well, because I am not just same as I was before. I have amazing powers I am not just a living thing I am ghost as well." he said.

"Yes my general you are crossbreed now between a living cat and a ghost that is what makes you Grune the destroyer. Now you might want to get some rest because tomorrow, you and the generals will attack the Thundercats and you will get the revenge you desire." Mum-Ra said. "I expect great things from you my general, because I have announcement to make later." he said.

Once all of Mum-Ra's forces were together Mum-Ra came up. "I have an announcement, I have decided who will be the commanding general of my army. You other generals will take orders from me and him only understand?" Mum-Ra said.

"Yes Mum-Ra," The generals said.

"My head General is Grune, he proved much, since freeing me, his imprisonment and release from the astral plane, and swearing his undying loyalty to me and showing ambition and hatred for all things good and taken in a love of darkness and evil he is now the head general." Mum-Ra said.

Grune smiled at this, it was all he ever wanted. Now he can't wait to get his revenge.

"But Mum-Ra why the cat and not me?" Slithe said.

"Or me?" Addicus said.

"I don't mind either way," Kaynar said laughing like crazy man.

"I think Grune was great choice." Calon said.

"Yeah," Balinous said.

"You two are cats like him I figured you would be on his side you lousy fur-balls!" Slithe said.

"Enough we must not fight amongst ourselves we must focus on getting the Thundercats and we will rule the universe!" Mum-Ra said then started to laugh. Then his Generals began laughing to as did the rest of the troops.


	39. Chapter 39

chapter 39 The cheetah clan Princess

The Thundercats were in a grassland area and saw some streaks zip by. They appeared in front of them. Those streaks were cheetahs. "I don't believe it's the Thundercats we are so glad to see you, we heard so much about all of you," the cheetah said.

"I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

"I'm Panthro," Panthro said.

"I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"I'm Bengali," Bengali said.

"I'm Lynx-o," Lynx-o said.

"I'm Liosia," Liosia said.

"I Wilykit and that is my brother Wilykat." Wilykit said.

"I am Cheetara," Cheetara said.

The cheetahs looked shocked. They started to whisper. "Your name is Cheetara?" one of them asked.

"How come you ask like you know me?" Cheetara asked.

"I am Spenda we use to be best friends." she said.

"Let's take her to lord Chexor," another one said.

They brought them to the village. "Lord Chexor look who it is!" the male cheetah said.

The Cheetah chief saw Cheetara. He came up to her. "Cheetara? Is it really you?" he asked.

"Yes I am Cheetara." Cheetara said. Then he saw the heart shaped birthmark on her neck.

"My dear sweet daughter," Chexor said hugging her. "The cheetah princess has come home!" he said.

The cheetahs were celebrating. "It's wonderful we thought you had probably died in the landslide like your mother." Chexor said.

"I didn't I got lost, and wound up in Thundera then I became a cleric and became a Thundercat when Thundera fell." Cheetara said.

"My friend Javan the chief of the tiger clan told me his son Tygra was in love with a Cheetah and I know you two will join our two clans this will be the first time that has happened. This is wonderful." Chexor said.

"Thank you father," Cheetara said.

"Thank you sir," Tygra said.

Everyone else was getting ready to leave they had the next stone to worry about. Luckily the Cheetah's have heard rumors about where it might be and it was in the direction the book was pointing. "The Shark village is a good two months trip from here so you better get moving." Chexor said. The cheetah clan gave them supplies so they can prepare for the long trip to the shark village.

"The trip will be hard over rough terrain and bad weather. I wish you all luck," Chexor said.

"Thank you father, you were all a big help now we can complete our mission, so if we need you we will let you know." Cheetara said.

"Understood my daughter I love you," Chexor said. Then bid them farewell.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40 the animal smugglers

Lion-o and the other Thundercats came to a village of crooks. "Yikes this place gives me the creeps." Lion-o said.

"It sure does," Bengali said.

"Let's get supplies and get out of here." Tygra said.

"It smells here too," Lynx-o said.

"Panella be careful," Panthro said.

Snarf was wandering around with the Thunderkittens and a crook tried to make off with Snarf. "Hey leave him alone!" Wilykit said.

"You heard the kids back off from the unusual pet." a badger said. The crooks ran off after that. "Are you kids okay?" he asked.

"Yes we're fine," Wilykat said.

The Thundercats came running. "Is everything alright over here?" Panthro asked.

"Yes this nice badger helped us keep snarf away from some thieves." Wilykit said.

"Thank you sir I normally send Snarf to keep those two safe thank you," Lion-o said.

"No trouble I am scientist that studies wild life so I don't mind." the badge said. "I'm Digby." he said.

"Nice to meet you I am Lion-o lord of the Thundercats," Lion-o said.

"I'm Tygra," Tygra said.

"I'm Cheetara," Cheetara said.

"Liosia," Liosia said.

"My name is Bengali." Bengali said.

"I'm Pumyra," Pumyra said.

"Name's Panthro." Panthro said.

"I am Dobo." Dobo said.

"I'm Wilykit and this is my brother Wilykat." Wilykit said.

"And that's Snarf," Wilykat said.

"Nice to meet all of you, all of you must be careful there are crooks everywhere, I have to go study at some underground ruins and the hieroglyphics and there are a lot of dangers during the way last time I tried to go there I nearly got torn apart." Digby said.

"We'll help you," Lion-o said.

"Great," Digby said.

"Since we are going over rough terrain how about we go on Snarf instead of the Thundertank?" Lion-o said.

"Good idea," Tygra said. "But to be fair I will stay with the tank while you guys go protect Digby. Don't want anybody stealing it." he said. Snarfette stayed with him while everyone else left.

The others nodded and headed for the ruins. "How are we going to head over on him he's tiny." Digby said.

"Okay Snarf ride time," Lion-o said.

Snarf nodded and turned into his larger form which was big enough for everyone. "Wow how did you discover this incredible creature?" Digby asked.

"Well Snarf's species was made by a scientist by the Ancestors who first colonized the planet before Mum-Ra's defeat and they couldn't control this form at first but now the they can." Lion-o said.

"Nice." Digby said.

They started on the way to the ruins. "There it is," Lynx-o said.

Everyone looked at him. "That's what it will sound like when one of you sees it," Lynx-o said with smile.

"Okay now that we're here Snarf won't go in there, he hates caves." Lion-o said.

"Don't worry I will stay out with Snarf," Lynx-o said.

"Why?" Bengali asked.

"I've touched hieroglyphics they just don't do it for me," Lynx-o said.

"Right," Bengali said.

"Thanks," Lion-o said.

Everyone began to help Digby with his research. Lynx-o was scratching the large Snarf. "You are good boy." Lynx-o said. Then the ruins started to crumble. "Oh no," he said.

Then he heard something it was the crooks from before and they attacked. "You keep the dog busy we will take the creature." one of toads said.

Lynx-o tried to fight the toads. Snarf was fighting back. Snarf roared and growled. "Put a muzzle on him!" the head toad said.

"Oh no you don't," Lynx-o said continuing to fight. Lynx-o tried to fight back then had to dodge move from the falling debris he felt with his other senses. The toads stole Snarf. "I'm sorry Snarf." he said.

Lion-o and the others came out with Digby who had collect the samples he needed. "Lynx-o," Panthro said helping him up.

"Where's Snarf?" Lion-o asked.

"Some crooks took him they jumped us and I tried to fight them but it was hard with the rumbling going on and dodging the debris and they took him away I'm sorry it's all my fault." Lynx-o said.

"It's okay you tried we will get Snarf back." Lion-o said.

They rushed off looking for Snarf and saw the toads. "I know your voice!" Lynx-o said.

"So what?" the toad said.

"These guys took Snarf," Lynx-o said.

"What?" Lion-o asked. "You took Snarf where is he?" Lion-o asked.

"Are you sure Bengali?' Bengali asked.

"Yes," Lynx-o said.

"We did no such thing," the toad said.

"Yes you did," Lynx-o said.

"What did you do?" the toad's father asked.

"Yes he said put a muzzle on him," Lynx-o said.

"You put a muzzle on Snarf?!" Lion-o asked growling as roar built up in his throat.

"I'm sorry I didn't know he belonged to the lord of the Thundercats." the toad said.

"What did you do to him where is he?" Lion-o asked.

"I sold him he's probably is Satara city the city of giraffes by now." the toad said. "We can help you find him," he said.

Lion-o roared loudly and the others held him back. The sword started to react to Lion-o's anger it was the first time it did that. "Everybody take cover!" Tygra said.

Liosia hugged Lion-o who began to cry.


	41. Chapter 41

chapter 41 the dragon's canyon

Lion-o and the others had to go to get the next stone they also had to go to Satara city to find Snarf. "Okay to go through to the next stone we have to go through this valley called the dragon's canyon." Tygra said.

"Yes, so we better get moving," Panthro said.

"Yes I want to get to Satara city before the baby comes," Panella said.

"That's a good point," Panthro said.

Three cats came up. "Hello good to see fellow cats." the male cat said.

"Hello I'm Lion-o lord of the Thundercats." Lion-o said.

"I'm Calvin, and this is my wife Katrina and our assistant Loni." Calvin said. "We are going to Satara city and I want to get there before my wife has her cub." he said.

"Yes I want to get there before Panella has hers." Panthro said.

"Don't worry how are you going to get there?" Tygra asked.

"The only way there is a deadly route called the Dragon's canyon." Katrina said.

"Yikes," Lynx-o said.

"We have to go through there too." Lion-o said. "We'll protect you," he said.

"I figure I can provide some protection too," Dobo said. "I can smell anything coming."

"Okay then let's go," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats and their new friends saw the entrance to the Dragon's canyon. "Look at this how terrible!" Katrina said.

"What does it say?" Tygra asked.

"It says give up all hope.'" Pumyra said.

"That is awful," Wilykat said.

"I know," Lion-o said. "But we must go through any way." he said.

Liosia could see Lion-o was blocking off his feelings.

"We just have to push forward." Panthro said.

"Good idea," Cheetara said.

So they went into the dragon's canyon.

"I wonder why it's called the dragon's canyon," Wilykat said.

"We might find out later. This place gives me the willies." Panthro said.

"Agreed," Tygra said.

"Now let's get through this and out of here." Pumyra said.

So they went through and night fell so they set up camp.

Liosia set her sleeping mat next to Lion-o's. "Lion-o are you okay?" Liosia asked. "All you could think about in the forest was finding Snarf." she said.

"I'm fine I'm just letting my mind judge instead of my feelings." Lion-o said.

"Now you aren't letting yourself feel anything," Liosia said.

"We better get to sleep," Lion-o said.

"Yes we should," Liosia said.

The next morning they began to continue to the other side of the dragon's canyon.

Lion-o heard something. "I think I hear growling," he said.

"I heard it too," Wilykat said.

"Same here," Wilykit said.

"It could just be the wind." Cheetara said.

"Unless the wind smells like a large beast." Dobo said.

"Or has wings," Lynx-o said.

Then a big creature came down it was dragon.

"We now know why it's called the Dragon's canyon." Tygra said.

Lion-o got the sword of omens out. "Thunder, Thunder, Thunder, Thundercats HO!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o fought the dragon. Pumyra helped by firing her pellets at it. Cheetara, Tygra, and Panthro help get the other's through.

The dragon got slammed into the canyon wall. It shook itself off and ran away.

"That takes care of that," Lion-o said.

"Are you hurt?" Pumyra asked.

"I'm okay," Lion-o said.

They met up with others and saw Satara city in sight.

"Great looks like nothing but smooth sailing from here." Tygra said.

Katrina exclaimed.

"What's wrong?" Dobo asked.

"The cub is coming." Katrina said.

"Oh dear," Wilykat said.

"What are we going to do?" Wilykit asked.

"That's not good," Lynx-o said.

"Don't worry everyone I'm also a trained midwife and read up on how to deliver a cub." Pumyra said.

"Huh?" Dobo said.

"Both of Pumyra's dead parents were doctors and Lynx-o her caretaker didn't buy her picture books because she insisted on reading the medical books. She told she read them so many times she knows it all by heart so we can trust her." Bengali said.

"I hope so," Calvin said.

"Okay their is a cave over there." Pumyra said. "Okay, I need everyone's help." she said.

"Your in charge," Lion-o said.

"Okay," Pumyra said. "Tygra water," she said.

Tygra ran off. "Wilykit and Wilykat a blanket." she said.

"Okay," they said.

"Dobo a small knife to cut the cord." Pumyra said.

Dobo hurried.

"Panthro a thin cord to tie off the cord." she said.

"Got it." Panthro said.

"Lion-o rags," Pumyra said.

"On it," Lion-o said.

"Bengali something in the medical bag to use as disinfectant." she said.

"Gotcha ya," he said.

"Cheetara and Liosia come with me," Pumyra said.

In the cave.

"You are doing great Katrina," Pumyra said. "Tygra where's that water?!" she called.

"Get ready to push," Pumyra said.

Tygra came up.

"One, two, three push!" she said.

Katrina screamed and Tygra fainted.

Soon a cub was crying. "It's a boy!" Pumyra said.

"So are you going to see the cub or you going to faint again?" Dobo asked.

"No, I'm good," Tygra said.

Pumyra came out. "Lion-o you have to see this." Pumyra said.

Lion-o came in.

He saw the little cub. He was so tiny.

"He sounds healthy," Lynx-o said.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately but now seeing your new cub has given me new strength." Lion-o said.

"I know what I want to name our son Leonardo it means lion's strength." Katrina said.

"That is a perfect name," Calvin said.

"Liosia I thought I was being strong but seeing that family made me think how I feel about Snarf and how I feel about you now let's go," Lion-o said.

The Thundercats moved forward in the Thundertank and a giant lizard war bot headed for the city. "Oh no! This is not good!" Tygra said.


End file.
